Children of Darkness
by charmedfan120
Summary: Sequel to Vault of Secrets and Magic. Gideon, Anaya and Nathaniel find themselves in the Wish Realm, chasing after Charlotte in order to bring her justice and to save Gideon's loved ones back home. As Gideon's powers grow he finds himself attracted to a girl who holds a potential of great darkness. Can Gideon save his family and accept that love has found its way to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon arrive in the Wish Realm. The three find themselves in a forest with no sign of Charlotte or her followers. The three find themselves discussing their plan to take down Charlotte and her followers and bring them to justice.

"Why can't we just kill her,"? Gideon asks.

"It's against our code as Children of Darkness, Gideon and we don't know if killing her would wake up Lucy," Nathaniel explains.

"Then what do you suggest Nate we track her and ask her nicely to wake everyone up," Gideon says.

"No, Gideon but acting on emotions alone will only bring failure and disappointment," Anaya tells Gideon.

"Fine so what's the plan,"? Gideon asked.

"First we need to blend in," Nathaniel spoke as he makes a gesture causing the three to be devoured into grey smoke the smoke quickly fades and Nathaniel is now wearing black leather trousers and a white shirt, while Anaya is wearing a white dress that has blackthorns sewed into the dress. Then we have Gideon wearing blue trousers, a light blue shirt with blue boots and a long blue cloak.

"First we need to camp for the night it's getting darker," Anaya tells Nathaniel and Gideon.

"Where are we setting up camp here,"? Gideon asks.

"Yes, but we'll conjure some tents and place a cloaking spell on our campsite no one will be able to spot us," Anaya says.

* * *

After they placed a cloaking spell on the area they wished to use as their campsite. Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon conjured a tent each to spend the night in. Gideon didn't sleep well at all he kept waking up on and off during the night. Gideon wakes up again in the very early hours of the morning when the sun hasn't even begun to rise. Gideon unable to get back to asleep and bored decides he should try and find a water well since they are bound to need water later for hydration even clothes. Gideon leaves his tent still wearing the clothes Nathaniel conjured for him. Gideon decides not to wander too far away from camp in case he bumps into some unfriendly company! Gideon walks a few miles away from the camp and finds a water well just five minutes ahead of him but is in clear view. Right next to the water well is a tall figure wearing a grey hood. Gideon quickly hides behind a tree not wanting to expose himself to a stranger who could be very dangerous.

"Come on I only need a little bit of water," A young girls voice can be heard as she pulls on the rope to make the bucket rise from the bottom of the well. The girl then pulls out a small vial dips the vial into the bucket. The vial is soon filled with water from the bucket. After filling the vial with water the girl pushes a quark into the vial so the water wouldn't escape.

"Drizella, stay where you are," A guard orders as he runs down to the well with another guard. Drizella turns to face the guards holding the vial in her left arm.

"H..how did you find me,"? Drizella age 16, who has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with pale skin asked.

"We have our methods, hand over the vial Drizella, you know as well as I that the water from this well is forbidden," The other guard tells Drizella.

"No, I can't this might be the only way to save," Drizella said before her sentence is cut short by one of the guards snatching the vial throwing it onto the ground smashing the vial! The guards quickly grab one side of Drizella each and drag her away from the water well. Gideon wanted so much to help the girl and as he hid behind a tree he tried to conjure a fireball only to find he could barely conjure a spark since conjuring the tent early used most of his magic up. Gideon felt compelled to help the girl. However, he no hero especially without his magic and he has to save his family, not some stranger. When Gideon believes the girl and the guards are far away and he won't be noticed. Gideon quickly runs over to the water well and grabs the bucket that is filled with water and walks back to the camp as fast as he can.

* * *

Around 8 am Anaya and Nathaniel finally wake up and leave their tents. The two older and resurrected Children of Darkness walk over to Gideon. The bucket of water Gideon acquired from the water well that appears to be forbidden to use by some guards is in front of Gideon.

"Water I haven't felt the need for hydration or food in decades," Nathaniel says as he conjured a small metal cup to use to collect some of the water of the bucket in.

"I thought I should get us some water earlier when I couldn't sleep," Gideon tells the two older Children of Darkness. As Nathaniel lifts his cup to his mouth Nathaniel senses something odd with the water and quickly throws his mug away from him and the other two.

"This water we can't drink it" Nathaniel spoke confusing Gideon and Anaya.

"Why,"? Anaya questions Nathaniel.

"The water isn't regular water sister it's one I and many other healers before us have used to heal the inflicted its a powerful tool of magic however if someone drinks it who isn't inflicted with illness will become curse with an illness that no one but a power above us all could cure," Nathaniel explains.

"Lucky I haven't drunk any," Gideon replied.

"You shouldn't have gone alone to get this," Anaya scolds Gideon.

"I was bored and we need water and food," Gideon said.

"We know that but now we need to search for a well that holds no magic properties we can still keep this water in case any of us getting badly hurt," Nathaniel spoke before making a swift gesture towards the bucket. The water in the bucket is transported into a newly conjured pouch meant to contain water.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Drizella was escorted back to her family home by two guards finds herself face to face with her mother in the drawing room. Lady Tremaine a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes is holding a magic wand. That once belonged to Cinderella's fairy godmother. Once Drizella was escorted into the drawing room the guards left mother and daughter to themselves.

"How idiotic and stupid you have been lately Drizella," Lady Tremaine snaps at her daughter.

"I was trying to save Anastasia, mother" Drizella defends herself, she used to her mother's constant verbal and emotional abuse.

"And condemning yourself and my reputation in the progress Drizella, you know very well that water well is forbidden by the king the water's magical properties although strong but aren't strong enough to revive my innocent Anastasia," Lady Tremaine spoke with anger in her tone.

"I didn't think mother," Drizella says.

"You never think Drizella if the King's guards had found you before mine they would have accused you of being a witch and maybe in league with the Evil Queen and kill you then that would only make it more difficult for me to bring back your sister" Lady Tremaine.

"Awh there nothing like the love a mother has for her daughter," A voice said that belongs to a dark and cruel woman.

"Who said that," Lady Tremaine asks as she searches around to see a mysterious figure standing in the shadows.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Charlotte and I am a Child of Darkness," Charlotte spoke walking out of the shadows and closer to mother and daughter.

"Children of Darkness are just myths," Lady Tremaine replies.

"Oh, we're so much more Lady Tremaine, I can give you what you most desire your youngest back for a price," Charlotte says.

"If you're as powerful as you claim Charlotte prove it for me now," Lady Tremaine tells Charlotte.

"Simple," Charlotte said before making a swift gesture and in a poof of black smoke, Anastasia's coffin manifests out of nowhere!

"What are you doing,"? Lady Tremaine demands not feeling comfortable that Charlotte broke her protection spell on the hiding place Anastasia coffin was in!

"Proving my power to you, Lady Tremaine," Charlotte replied. Charlotte walks over to the coffin and lifts the lid and looks down at the small child who is dressed in a black dress with a black vale over her face. Charlotte looks down at the palm of her left arm where she concentrates for a moment and conjure a small sphere of black smoke in the small sphere of black smoke you can hear thunder striking. Charlotte throws the sphere of black smoke towards Anastasia's chest. The sphere of smoke enters Anastasia's chest and seconds later a gasp of air occurs and Anastasia partly lifts her upper body up! Anastasia lifts her vale and turns to face her mother and sister.

"W...what happened how am I alive,"? Anastasia asks confused.

"Oh my sweet Anastasia," Lady Tremaine says as she embraced her daughter with a deep hug. Drizella has frozen in shock her little sister who she has loved the moment she was born is alive and well.

"Anastasia," Drizella spoke at last.

"Ella," Anastasia says upon noticing her older sister.

"Anastasia, I'm, you're back here and well," Drizella said as she runs over to her sister.

"That's enough," Charlotte spoke before clicking her fingers Anastasia finds herself falling back under that magic preservation spell.

"ANASTASIA," Both of Drizella and Lady Tremaine scream in unison.

"She still alive just back under her preservation spell," Charlotte tells Drizella and Lady Tremaine.

"Bring her back Charlotte," Lady Tremaine demands.

"You forget Tremaine, I'm the one with the power to bring back your daughter and I have no master," Charlotte snapped.

"What do you want from me, so that I can have Anastasia,"? Lady Tremaine asks.

"I want to know where does the power of your kingdom lie," Charlotte replied.

"Our king and his sons," Lady Tremaine told Charlotte.

"If this holds true Lady Tremaine then we will have some great business to discuss with one another," Charlotte says before teleporting out of the room in black smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, we have the three Children of Darkness. Who have just left their camp in search of a water well. That holds no magical properties that could harm them. The three wander far away from their campsite and come to a village. Nathaniel finds the village familiar for reasons unsure. But his reason for Nathaniel finding the village familiar comes soon clear. A little girl around age seven runs up to the three Children of Darkness.

"Nathaniel, Nathaniel" The little girl shouts. The little girl wraps her tiny arms around Nathaniel's right leg.

"Sorry, child but you shouldn't run up to strangers," Nathaniel says softly the little girl pulls herself away from Nathaniel before speaking.

"You saved my great, don't know how many great grandmothers Melinda," The little girl tells Daniel.

"But that's not possible Melinda lived in Wonderland," Nathaniel replied.

"Mommy said our family moved here when this realm popped up please help my mommy she sick," The little girl begs and this sentence tears at the three Children of Darkness's heartstrings.

"Take me to your mother," Nathaniel instructed.

* * *

The little girl leads Nathaniel, Anaya and Gideon to her family cottage in the village. In the cottage lying on a small wooden bed is a sick woman in her forties. Nathaniel and the little girl walk over to the sick woman.

"Mommy, he's here the one who saved Melinda," The little girl says as she grabs her mother's weak hand.

"Sweetie I told you the man who saved Melinda, is gone I wish he was here so I could be with you," The little girl's mother said.

"I am here you are apart of Melinda's bloodline," Nathaniel spoke as he picks up a damp cloth and dabs it over the woman's forehead.

"Yes, she was my great, great, great, great, great grandmother," The little girl's mother replied.

"Oh, Melinda was so beautiful when she was born even after death and resurrection she was beautiful," Nathaniel tells the sick woman.

"You traded your life for her's you never knew how grateful she was," The little girl's mother said.

"My job was to heal the sick and she was my sickest patient a mere baby whose life was cut short and look what blessing my sacrifice so many children so many kids especially your daughter who is kind," Nathaniel tells the sick woman.

"How can you tell,"? The little girl's mother asked.

"Magic," Nathaniel softly replies. Nathaniel conjures a small metal chalice then Nathaniel carefully pours some of the magical water from the pouch into the chalice and lifts the chalice to the sick woman's lips. The sick woman swallows water from the chalice and seconds later a wave of light magic is released from the woman who is restored to perfect health.

"Thank you, Nathaniel," The little girl's mother says she hugs her daughter tightly like her and daughter never made contact before.

"Do you have a water well in your village that holds no magical properties,"? Nathaniel asks.

"Yes in the centre of the village, I can take you there if you want," The little girl's mother spoke.

"No, we'll be alright you take some time with your daughter," Nathaniel replied and then the three Children of Darkness left the cottage.

* * *

The three Children of Darkness collected some water from the village well. After collecting the water the three Children of Darkness suddenly found themselves under attack!

"Capture Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon destroy anyone who gets in our way," The leader of the group of five Children of Darkness that follow Charlotte spoke.

"Oh, no," Anaya says.

"I think it's more than an oh no," Gideon replied. The five followers of Charlotte quickly launched their attack. One of five followers throws a fireball that two fireballs emerge from the original fireball. Nathaniel, Anaya and Gideon find themselves running in other directions dodging the fireballs.

"We're not here to wish you harm we're here to take Charlotte to justice and restore balance," Nathaniel said.

"We don't want the balance to be restored, Nathaniel," A Child of Darkness replies as she throws a blast of dark magic towards Nathaniel who is normally against violence redirects the blast of dark magic with telekinesis back at the Child of Darkness that fired it. The blast hits it creator making that Child of Darkness fall to the ground in pain.

"Go for the least experienced," Another one of Charlotte's followers commands. Charlotte's followers stop throwing blasts of magic at Anaya and Nathaniel and quickly surround Gideon.

"Bloody hell," Gideon spoke.

"Surrender Gideon and we won't hurt you," A Child of Darkness replied.

"Earth," Gideon shouts as he stamps his left foot onto the ground sending some of his magic down into the ground. Vines suddenly burst through the ground and wrap around Charlotte's followers. But soon we find the spell going out control vines burst through the entire town wrapping around everyone.

"Gideon, stop this spell," Anaya tells Gideon. Gideon attempts to end his spell but finds his spell only magnified.

"I-I can't something wrong," Gideon says.

"Enough," Anaya snaps before managing to make a swift gesture with her hand releases multiple small waves of dark magic causing the vines to vanish as her, Gideon and Nathaniel fall to the ground she teleports herself, Gideon and Nathaniel, out of the village.

"Damn it retreat time to return to Charlotte," The leader of this group of Charlotte's followers said.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Back at the camp, we have Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon sat down on the ground around a small campfire. Gideon is silent reflexing on what happened earlier his powers were out of control a basic earth manipulation spell caused so much damage it almost destroyed a village. All the damage recently has been entirely Gideon's fault in his eyes. Gideon had control when it came to making the Vault whole and saving Robin and Prue from a dark spell that almost killed them. But now he's completely useless no wonder his family and friends are in comas.

"What have I done," Gideon whispers.

"Gideon, we've all lost control here and there of our magic at some point," Nathaniel tells Gideon.

"Lost control it was one of the earliest spells me and Prue developed during the first days of Vocalisation magic," Gideon replies.

"It happens to all Children of Darkness," Anaya says.

"But why my powers were working perfectly before if I can't control my magic than what use am I in saving my family and friends," Gideon snaps.

"It easily happens we need to figure out how to break Charlotte's spell and send our siblings back to the Vault," Nathaniel tells Gideon and Anaya.

"How do we do that,"? Gideon asks.

"Charlotte only cares about the power she must have come here to steal the realm's magic or at least the majority of it," Anaya said.

"Wait, how on earth do you steal a realm's magic," Gideon questions.

"It is possible but really difficult you have to collect the blood of all the rulers of the realm than with that blood you, have to wait for a shooting star to occur which will allow the caster, in this case, Charlotte to draw the magic from the Realm directly towards her and then she can just absorb it," Nathaniel explains.

"So what do we do go to the rulers of the realm and protect them she has an army of Children of Darkness and we're only a team of three," Gideon suggests.

"For starters, we need to find out where each of the rulers' lives than me and Nathaniel will protect them and you can stay here where its safe," Anaya tells the boys.

"Fine, I know I'm a liability right now," Gideon said.

"We will figure out what's the base way to manage your powers right now we need to go and protect the royal families," Nathaniel spoke before teleporting out of the camp with Anaya.

* * *

Gideon now all alone reflects on what just happened earlier with Charlotte's followers. Gideon knows something is wrong if only he could ask someone for help. Gideon unexpected falls asleep as if somebody was calling him. Gideon finds himself in another dream realm, Gideon shouldn't be surprised by now. This dream realm took the shape of Gideon's campsite.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time child," Tamar the Original keeper of balance says.

"Tamar, thank god you're here I need help," Gideon replied as he runs over to Tamar.

"I can sense your fear child it wears heavy on your heart," Tamar tells Gideon.

"My friends and family there in these strange comas that allowed Charlotte and Children of Darkness who chose the path of evil to come back to life," Gideon said.

"I know Gideon and I am ashamed that you haven't intervened sooner it's your responsibility as the Gatekeeper and keeper of balance to prevent this and correct it if it does happen," Tamar spoke.

"I've tried Tamar but no matter what I do I fail my magic is out of control I can't even control my powers," Gideon snapped.

"And there lies your problem child," Tamar replies.

"I don't understand," Gideon says.

"Magic is not some tool you can control its a way of life it's who you are Gideon, you have to learn to run with your power and not try and rush it and you have to trust in your power and saving your family and restoring balance is not your only mission here child," Tamar tells Gideon.

"But," Gideon said however before he can finish his sentence he wakes up.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at one of the rulers' castles, we have Anaya and Nathaniel speaking to the two rulers. Anaya and Nathaniel found it easy to enter the castle. But it proved to be harder than they thought. These two specific rulers are refuse to believe the two are Children of Darkness at first since they are only ever heard about in myths.

"If what you are saying is true Anaya and Nathaniel that there an army of Children of Darkness that chose the path of evil want our blood how will you protect us,"? One of the rulers asks.

"We can perform certain spells like we did with the other rulers' castles and their grounds we use blood magic," Nathaniel tells the rulers.

"What is Blood Magic,"? The other ruler asked.

"Blood Magic is a specific type of magic mostly developed in Dark Magic, it's more suited to sealing places off what we do is we either take a drop of your blood and enchant it or something that represents you and releases the spell across the castle and your grounds and only the people you wish to come and leave can do so Charlotte and her followers won't be able to touch your castle or its ground," Anaya explains to the two rulers.

"How soon can you perform such a spell,"? The other ruler questioned.

"Now if we hurry," Nathaniel says. Anaya and Nathaniel with the rulers' consent take a strand of each from their hair and put it into a small vial before pricking each of their hands letting a few droplets of blood fall into the vial. Then the two Children of Darkness infuse some of their Dark Magic into the blood and strands of hair. Afterwards, Anays throws the vial onto the ground and as soon as the vial smashes a wave of Blood Magic is released across the castle and rulers' grounds shielding them for Charlotte and her followers.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

After performing Blood Magic on all the rulers' of lands castle and their grounds Anaya and Nathaniel are making their way back to the campsite. The two decided to walk back to the camp so they can become more familiar with the area. Little did the two know that not too far away lies Lady Tremaine's castle where they enemy will soon take residence! Anaya and Nathaniel are both now relieved that it will be now much harder to for Charlotte gain more power or the amount of power that is equivalent to an entire realm's amount of magic. However, the two know that Charlotte won't be stopped that easily.

"Charlotte can't steal this realm's magic now," Nathaniel commented.

"But that still won't stop her or our siblings we need to find a way to get to her alone with us and maybe we can contain her while trying to figure out how to break her spell," Anaya tells Nathaniel.

"I might have an idea sister our spellbook from the Vault," Nathaniel says.

"Why our spellbook,"? Anaya asked.

"Think about it sister when we died the Vault for future generations asked us to write down some of our spells, potions etc for future Children of Darkness," Nathaniel replied.

"Charlotte at one point would have written in the book and she might have written down the spell she used to come back to life," Anaya spoke now understanding where Nathaniel is coming from.

"My point sister if that spell is written in the book then the way to reverse it will be in there too," Nathaniel said.

"I could open a small portal when we get back to the camp to retrieve the book if the Vault lets us," Anaya suggests.

"It sounds like a plan Anaya now when we get back we might need to start training Gideon in Dark Magic," Nathaniel told Anaya.

"He might be hesitant to practice Dark Magic," Anaya replied.

"Gideon can no more deny his Dark Magic than he can breathe he can, however, chose how he does use his Dark Magic," Nathaniel spoke.

"True but we have to lean him into practising Dark Magic while helping him to control his Vocalisation magic," Anaya says.

* * *

Back at the camp, Gideon who has only just awoken moments ago from his dream with Tamar decides that if he wants to save his family and friends he needs to start practising his magic more often and even trying to learn if there more things he should know about being a Child of Darkness. Gideon leaves the camp and walks over to the water well, where he collected powerful healing water a night ago. Gideon double checks that to see if anyone is nearby before lifting one of his hands towards the well before speaking.

"Water," Gideon says as he concentrates aiming to make a small bit of the water shape into a ball and float out of the well upwards. But Gideon finds it no use.

"Come on water," Gideon shouts and for a moment runs beside his magic and tries not to force his magic but guide it causing the clouds to darken slightly before it starts to rain. As the rain falls down Gideon can't help but let slip a laugh and smile. Although his spell didn't work in the way he expected he did find his connection with his Vocalisation magic growing stronger. But at the same time could sense something or someone calling out for him. Gideon can't help but feel the need no the desire to go to whatever or whoever is calling him right now and unconsciously he teleports himself over to that individual in a poof of gold smoke.

Gideon manifests in a medium sized bedroom emerging from a poof of gold smoke. Gideon finds the bedroom has a soft grey carpet, walls covered with a light purple paint but has ivy in the colour of green carefully painted on the walls. Before Gideon can take notice of the room anymore he finds himself being hit over the head with a silver candlestick from behind Gideon falls to the ground unconscious. Standing over him is Drizella who is wearing a white dress and her long brown hair is tied in one ponytail that is pushed to the left side of her. Drizella upon seeing the unconscious Gideon lying on her bedroom floor knells down puts the candlestick to one side and carefully pushes Gideon's limp body over to one side allowing her to see his face. Drizella is taken back at first at the sight of Gideon who looks so innocent and dares she say cute in her eyes. Drizella knows she should report this to her mother especially since the boy clearly possesses magic and her mother would never allow her to have a friend especially with magic!

"Oh what am I going to do with you,"? Drizella asks herself. But soon hears a small groan and notices that Gideon is about to come around any minute. Drizella quickly grabs her candlestick and jumps to her feet. Gideon's eyes slowly open and realising he lying on something soft pushes himself up slightly so on his knees and looks up and sees Drizella holding the candlestick. Gideon ignores the pain radiating from the back of his head and stares at Drizella for a few seconds although he should be upset or annoyed that she assaulted him over the head with a candlestick. But he can't help it Drizella looks so beautiful to him her brown eyes look sore as if she only recently stopped crying.

"Ow, you sure know how to use a candlestick as a weapon," Gideon commented carefully standing on his feet his vision not really blurry but at not at its best.

"You broke into my bedchambers, I had to defend myself," Drizella replied.

"I don't blame you, I didn't exactly plan on coming here myself, I'm Gideon," Gideon says although it wasn't his attention to come here he now knows who was calling out to him.

"Drizella, and what do you mean that you didn't exactly plan on coming here did you plan on manifesting in some other girl's bedchamber,"? Drizella asks.

"God no, I wouldn't do that I heard someone calling out to me, and the desire to go to that person brought me here brought me to you," Gideon said realising that Drizella was the voice that called out to him.

"Me, but that's not possible I didn't call for I had no idea you existed," Drizella replied this boy is so mysterious and doesn't make sense to her. Yet she feels so comfortable around him.

"Are you sure Drizella that when you were crying earlier that you weren't calling out to anyone,"? Gideon questions Drizella already sure he knows the answer.

"Even if I did why do you care," Drizella says.

"I care because I believe I heard you call out for a reason," Gideon said as he approached Drizella.

"Anastasia," Drizella said.

"Anastasia," Gideon spoke hoping to know more about this girl.

"My sister, she sick no she almost dead an...and it's all my fault my mother hates me more than ever," Drizella tells Gideon god why is she being so open to him?

"Drizella how can your sister who is dying possibly be your fault and no parent is supposed to hate their child they should love you unconditionally," Gideon tells Drizella. Although he has not met Lady Tremaine, Gideon can't help but dislike the woman for hating her own child.

"She went horse riding she was begging me to go riding with her for days I refused so she went alone a storm suddenly came out of the blue her horse fled out fear she was alone I ran out searching for her and when I found her we made our way back to the house lighting hit a nearby tree stump the tree was falling down it was heading for me, but she pushed me out the way and got hit instead by the time our mother and the guards found us was seconds away from death we shouted to anyone to help some old woman and my mother begged her pleaded with her the woman said she was going to save her but not in the way we imagined she placed Anastasia under a preversation spell with one last breath within her instead of restoring her to full health the woman then left with a wicked smile on her face claiming this was justice," Drizella explains to Gideon.

"That wasn't your fault Drizella, you didn't know that a storm was about to occur and if your mother blames you for that than she doesn't deserve your love," Gideon says.

"The wand my mother stole isn't strong enough to restore my sister to full health, my mother, she needs more power and only a woman named Charlotte can do this," Drizella said.

"Charlotte, is Charlotte here in this castle,"? Gideon quickly asks knowing the danger and opportunity.

"Yes, why is she important to you,"? Drizella questions.

"She put my family in a coma and I need to bring her in and her followers to justice to get them back," Gideon explains to Drizella.

"My mother she needs her, we need her to bring Anastasia back to life" Drizella spoke.

"Charlotte only cares about power," Gideon replied.

"But she can bring Anastasia back to life I've seen it," Drizella snapped.

"Just because Charlotte can do doesn't mean she will I learned that the hard way," Gideon says.

"I don't care I'll do anything to get my sister back and have my mother not hate me," Drizella shouted.

"Charlotte just wants powers that's it she will use anyone and everyone to get it," Gideon shouted back god how can he feel so much sympathy and empathy for her yet anger and frustration at the same time?

"Why are you so against me, fixing this,"? Drizella demands to know.

* * *

While Drizella and Gideon argue in her bedchamber. Anaya and Nathaniel have now arrived at their camp. Once they entered the camp they see Gideon's absence. The two older Children of Darkness worried about where Gideon could be Anaya manages to open a small portal into the Vault where Children of Darkness spellbook lies. Anaya grabs the spellbook with her hand through the portal and takes it from the Vault and passes it to Nathaniel. Anaya then closes the portal.

"We need to find Gideon and bring him back here," Nathaniel commented.

"Do you think Charlotte's followers found our camp,"? Anaya asks.

"No, our camp looks like the way we left it but I'm not leaving anything to chance," Nathaniel tells Anaya. Nathaniel opens the spellbook and uses the index to find the page that location remote teleporting spells start. After finding that page he goes to that page and shows the spell the to Anaya.

"So this spell will first locate him and bring him straight back here an easy enough spell," Anaya tells Nathaniel.

"Yes, even if he doesn't want to," Nathaniel replied. The two reading spell the spell quickly make a swift hand gesture each. The spell in seconds locates Gideon in Drizella's bedchamber then teleports him out in red smoke a second later. Gideon manifests in front of the two older Children of Darkness.

"Wait, how did I get back here,"? Gideon asks the two older Children of Darkness.

"We summoned you, what part of you staying here didn't you understand," Anaya snapped.

"I didn't mean to leave I heard this voice and the desire to owns the voice got really intense and suddenly I accidentally teleported to the person who owns the voice.

"Where did you find the voice,"? Nathaniel questions.

"In some bedchamber at some castle, a girl named Drizella and Charlotte has teamed up with Drizella's mother," Gideon told Anaya and Nathaniel.

"WHAT," Nathaniel and Anaya shout.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Just after Gideon was teleported out of her bedchamber, Drizella hears a large thump. This noise compels Drizella to leave her bedchamber. Drizella in halls looks down to the floor and sees her stepsister Cinderella on the floor with several towels in her hands. Drizella offers one of her hands to Cinderella gladly takes it and stands on her feet with support from Drizella. Cinderella is the same age of Drizella.

"You shouldn't be up and around when you're sick," Drizella tells her stepsister.

"Try and tell your mother that," Cinderella replied.

"True," Drizella says.

"Charlotte's still here and she isn't happy with your mother," Cinderella said.

"I'm not surprised a lot of people aren't happy with her," Drizella spoke.

"Why are you being so nice to me behind your mother's back,"? Cinderella asks confused at Drizella's behaviour.

"I'm not vindictive and cruel like my mother and you aren't to blame for what happened to our sister," Drizella told Cinderella.

"I am I told Anastasia to go horse riding by herself if I didn't she wouldn't have gone out," Cinderella replies.

"No, it isn't Anastasia would have gone horse riding with or without you telling her to she would have just lied to mother and I should have kept her inside," Drizella said.

"What does your mother get out of Charlotte,"? Cinderella asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Cinderella, I'm going to take these towels and put them where they need to go and you go and get some rest," Drizella instructs as she takes the towels out of Cinderella's hands.

* * *

Not long after Drizella puts the towels in the correct place she finds herself walking near her mother's study. Drizella stops at the door and listens carefully to what her mother and Charlotte are talking about.

"Damm Gideon, Anaya and Nathaniel how dare they cross me," Charlotte snapped.

"Isn't there a way to break their spell,"? Lady Tremaine asks.

"No, blood magic is bound by blood and can only be undone by blood and Anaya and Nathaniel used the rulers' blood to keep me and my followers out only their blood can let me back in," Charlotte tells Lady Tremaine furious with how quickly Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon got the upper hand.

"There has to be another way to get the realm's power," Lady Tremaine says.

"I don't know another way we need someone of royal blood," Charlotte replied and seconds later she teleports right in front of Lady Tremaine. Charlotte sniffs Lady Tremaine for a moment making Lady Tremaine feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing,"? Lady Tremaine questions.

"How did I not sense it before you stink of royalty and your daughters are royalty I can use it to acquire a small portion of the realm's magic," Charlotte spoke.

"Do you need all of our blood,"? Lady Tremaine asked.

"Not all of it but I do like to use the majority I haven't had the chance to make a person bleed out in seconds," Charlotte replied with a vicious smirk.

"We had a deal I told you the locations of the royals of this realm it isn't my fault Charlotte that you didn't get there soon enough," Lady Tremaine snaps at Charlotte.

"True but I need blood from your bloodline to at least get a small fraction of a small fraction of the realm's magic one of your deaths would make the spell more reliable," Charlotte said.

"One of my bloodline Charlotte," Lady Tremaine says.

"Yes, you, Ana perhaps or," Charlotte spoke but before she can finish her sentence Lady Tremaine buts in.

"DRIZELLA," Lady Tremaine shouts.

"Excuse me, Tremaine," Charlotte replied.

"Take Drizella's life to get a small fraction of the realm's magic than bring back my Anastasia," Lady Tremaine tells Charlotte.

"And they say a parent doesn't have a favourite child," Charlotte commented before letting out a small chuckle. Drizella gasps upon hearing this her own mother the woman who is supposed to love her care for her grant kindness has just forfeited her life for power! Drizella can't help but run back to her bedroom.

"What was that,"? Charlotte questions Lady Tremaine.

"It would be that clumsy brat Cinderella," Lady Tremaine replied. Drizella bursts into her bedroom and slams the door shut. She then starts to throw various objects that her mother had given her over the years not out of love just in public to make her appear like she loved her daughter. Before finally falling onto her bedroom floor in tears.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Back at the camp Anaya and Nathaniel have explained their plan to use the spellbook to hopefully reverse Charlotte's cruel spell. Gideon listened carefully to what they told him. But he couldn't help but think something was wrong with Drizella like she was in pain and he could feel it. Gideon doesn't understand why he would he feel this way this connection is new and strange.

"So if Charlotte has written the spell she used to partly resurrect themselves in the book we can reverse it," Gideon says.

"Yes, but her spell will be complex so it will take time to prepare," Nathaniel tells Gideon.

"How long," Gideon asks a couple of days a week at most," Anaya replied.

"Great so what are we going to do until then what if Charlotte or her followers find us,"? Gideon asks.

"We're hoping she finds us when we want her too," Nathaniel commented.

"Why would we want her to find her,"? Gideon questions.

"We want to contain her in someplace while we decode her spell," Anaya explains to Gideon.

"What about her followers would we have to trap them somewhere separate," Gideon said.

"Yes, but our main objective is getting Charlotte than her followers," Anaya spoke.

"Okay and do we have the power,"? Gideon questions.

"Perhaps you accepted your dark powers but haven't really used them," Nathaniel tells Gideon.

"Wait, dark powers oh, no I accepted and embraced my dark powers but in case you haven't noticed I can't control any other of my powers," Gideon snapped god what is with his family and their natural or obsession when it comes to dark magic? As Gideon rant began the clear blue sky turns to dark and thunder begins to crackle. The wind soon picks up heavily. This unnatural occurrence worries Nathaniel and Anaya and they quickly try and take control of the situation.

"Gideon, calm down," Nathaniel says. But this proves to be ineffective.

"I am calm something wrong with me," Gideon shouts. The birds soon begin to fly off in fear trying to find safety Gideon soon finds it hard to breathe for a moment and his skin starts to turn into the skin of the crocodile that Dark Ones had gotten over the centuries. Before a thunderbolt fires down from the sky hitting one of the trees in the camp.

"Take deep breaths your emotions affect your magic and if you can't get control then you won't be able to get your family back," Anaya says.

"I'm trying," Gideon coughed out and then another thunderbolt is fired from the sky destroying their cloaking spell the three see a purple mist rise from the perimeter of their camp.

"Okay plan b," Anaya spoke before making a quick gesture making Gideon instantly fall into a deep sleep as he falls further into sleep the environment returns back to its normal state.

"Sister," Nathaniel said.

"I did what I had to do Nathaniel," Anaya replied.

"I know but our cloaking spell he broke it," Nathaniel tells her.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Drizella is on horseback riding off her mother's estate. Drizella has all sorts running through a mind and her own mothers words about sacrificing her eldest daughter herself for her younger sister Ana's life. Drizella has no idea where to run. But she has to get away from her mother and Charlotte who has many followers. Why did she have to dry Gideon away Drizella asks herself? As Drizella rides on the open path heading towards god knows where. Drizella's horse quickly stalls almost throwing Drizella off. Drizella finds herself in complete shock at what she sees. Drizella sees Colette the ghost of Belle's mother!

"What form of evil are you,"? Drizella asked.

"Not evil a messenger child," Colette replied.

"What is your message,"? Drizella asks.

"You need to carry on going forward for twenty minutes before heading north and soon you find Gideon," Colette tells Drizella.

"Why are you telling me this," Drizella questioned Colette.

"I'm telling you because he can help you and I believe you can help him," Colette explained before vanishing.

Gideon back at the camp is now coming around from the effects of the sleeping spell.

"Oh, what just happened,"? Gideon asked.

"You lost control of your dark magic," Anaya tells Gideon.

"What damage have I caused,"? Gideon asks.

"You destroyed our cloaking spell it's not like we don't want to lure Charlotte here it's just that we need to search the spellbook first to see if Charlotte did write down her resurrection spell and if there a reversal spell," Nathaniel says.

"Can we cast another cloaking spell,"? Gideon questions.

"Yes, but it won't be as strong," Anaya replied.

"While I cast another cloaking spell we were thinking that Anaya would teach you some of the basics of Dark Magic we learned off our parents and the Vault," Nathaniel said.

"What if I can't control my powers like earlier," Gideon spoke.

"That's why we train and if you learn to build a solid foundation of the basics of the dark arts than it might even help you with your Vocalisation magic you're imbalanced and that could be the cause of your powers not being in sync with you," Nathaniel says.

"I guess so," Gideon replied.

"Come on let's go to the well we might need some space for training," Anaya told Gideon. Gideon nods before getting onto his feet before he and Nathaniel set off to the well.

* * *

Over at the water well, we have Anaya and Gideon. Gideon is nervous to begin his training on Dark Magic. Gideon has heard what Dark Magic has done to some of the inhabitants of Storybrooke, like Regina, Zelena and his own father. Although he and his inner darkness Adrien made themselves whole, Gideon never really thought about practising Dark Magic up until now.

"The basics of Dark Magic fall into three categories," Anaya tells Gideon.

"Three categories," Gideon says

"Spells, Hexes and Curses" Anaya replied.

"Then what does healing come under spells,"? Gideon asks.

"Yes, but when it comes to healing with Dark Magic it's more difficult your intentions to heal has to be greater than your darkest desire at that time," Anaya explained.

"What are the difference between Hexes and Curses,"? Gideon questions.

"The curses are generally more powerful and complex to perform than hexes but now curses nines times out of ten can be broken by an act of true love whereas Hexes have to run through their course and can typically only be broken by someone more powerful than the one who cast the hex," Anaya explains to Gideon.

"Which of the three categories are you going to be teaching me about first,"? Gideon said.

"Spells," Anaya told Gideon.

* * *

Gideon and Anaya spent the next forty minutes training. At the start, Gideon found learning the dark spells but soon surprises himself with Anaya's help he's able to build a solid foundation and found he is now able to practice dark spells that even Cora couldn't master in such a short time. Drizella following Colette's instructions finds herself arriving back near the water well she was at not too long ago. Drizella can see Anaya and Gideon practising Dark Magic. Just when Drizella gets off her horse, Anaya turns to her direction with Gideon as if they have just sensed her presence.

"Drizella," Gideon says relieved and surprised that Drizella is here.

"The woman wasn't lying" Drizella replied.

"What woman,"? Anaya questioned.

"I forgot to ask her for her name, but that doesn't matter my mother has signed my death warrant," Drizella said.

"Your mother but why"? Gideon asked.

"To save Anastasia to bring her back to from the dead she wants to sacrifice me so Charlotte can gain more power," Drizella explained.

"Gideon take a hold of Drizella's hands," Anaya instructed.

"Why"? Both Drizella and Gideon ask.

"Just take her hands we need to know if she telling the truth and what kind of intentions she has" Anaya spoke. Gideon nods and holds out his hands for Drizella to take. Drizella takes Gideon's hands in her and looks at Anaya for further instructions.

"Close your eyes, and clear your mind think of only Drizella," Anaya tells Gideon. Closing his eyes Gideon clears his mind and thinks only of Drizella no one and nothing else. Gideon is suddenly bombarded with visions of Drizella's past both the good and the bad and for a brief second gets reach her soul and is overwhelmed by an intense warm feeling but a dark feeling equal to warm feeling. Gideon's eyes shoot wide open and he just stares at Drizella. Drizella finds herself seeing all Gideon's memories and gets to see his soul for a brief second. Drizella's eyes shoot open and the two share a brief glance at one another before smiling now feeling as if they have known each other forever!

"We can trust her," Gideon says.

"Good now hopefully Nathaniel might have found out if Charlotte wrote down the reversal spell for her wicked curse," Anaya spoke.

"Sounds good," Gideon and Drizella said.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Anaya, Gideon and Drizella returned to the camp. Nathaniel sees the three when he glances up from the Children of Darkness spellbook.

"You're back earlier than I expected how did training go"? Nathaniel asked.

"It went well" Anaya replied.

"We have a big problem, we didn't seal off all residents who carry royal blood," Gideon says.

"Who did we forget."? Nathaniel asks.

"The Tremaine family Drizella to be exact," Gideon tells Nathaniel.

"Let me guess, at some point her family ruled but they were overthrown," Nathaniel said.

"Yes, God knows how long ago," Drizella speaks up.

"That doesn't matter but to even get a small fraction of this realm's magic she would require a sacrifice and that sacrifice would be you," Nathaniel commented. While pointing at Drizella.

"Did Charlotte write down her life trade spell and one to reverse it,"? Anaya asks.

"Yes, partly we need to finish the spell it will take some time, however, I think I found a spell. That we could use to weaken maybe even trap our other siblings expect Charlotte, she is one of the deadliest and powerful of us," Nathaniel tells Anaya, Gideon and Drizella.

"That's great what's the spell where do we perform it"? Gideon questions.

"Sorry, you don't yet we have to lure our siblings away from Charlotte and try to trap our siblings. You have to stay here with Drizella and train." Anaya instructs.

"Fine. But are you sure it's a good idea you two going alone to face them?" Gideon asked.

"We will be we just have to plan it right once our siblings are trapped Charlotte will be alone and a lot weaker than before," Nathaniel spoke.

"Oh my mother is going to be pissed," Drizella commented.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

It took a couple of hours for Nathaniel and Anaya to agree on the best way to lure out Charlotte's followers. To trap them and weaken Charlotte. But once the two older Children of Darkness could agree on a plan. They filled Gideon and Drizella on it.

"So we're in agreement," Nathaniel spoke.

"Yes." Anaya, Gideon and Drizella replied in unison.

"Now luring our siblings from Charlotte won't be easy. But as long as Anaya can distract Charlotte long enough I can lure our siblings far away from Charlotte. Then Anaya will meet me at the sight we plan to trap our siblings with a spell." Nathaniel said.

"Nothing worth it is never easy," Drizella commented.

"Just stay here and train," Anaya instructs before she and Nathaniel teleport out of the camp. Leaving behind the Children of Darkness spellbook behind on the ground.

"Book," Gideon says as he holds out one of his hands and in seconds the book is devoured in gold smoke reappears in Gideon's hand.

"Practising I see," Drizella said.

"Yep," Gideon replied.

"Wow, Giddy, you're putting us to shame here." Adrien the other half of Gideon commented.

"Adrien now you decide to speak up," Gideon told Adrien turning to face his other half. Drizella just stares at Gideon confused since she can't see Adrien.

"Yes, after what happened with looking inside her mind, soul call me intrigued," Adrien tells Gideon as he glances at Drizella.

"Gideon, who are you talking too?" Drizella asked. Gideon turns to face Drizella

"Oh, sorry you can't see Adrien." Gideon apologised. Adrien then reveals himself to Drizella briefly releases a small burst of dark magic for a couple seconds. Drizella is shocked to see Adrien and realises he is the exact double of Gideon!

"You have a twin," Drizella spoke.

"No, we're two halves of one whole only I'm the better-looking half," Adrien tells Drizella earing a smile from Drizella. But a frown from Gideon.

"So how did this happen?" Drizella questioned.

"It has been this way since birth," Adrien explained.

"Now, we have to be ready to face Charlotte when the time comes." Gideon reminds his other half.

"I know Gideon, oh how we're going to enjoy making her plans fall apart," Adrien says.

"What happens when someone who was born with magic never learns to use it does the magic fade from existence?" Drizella asks the boys.

"It remains dormant," Gideon explained. Adrien than walks over to Drizella and just stares for a moment before commenting.

"I sense magic powerful magic lying dormant in you," Adrien said.

"You know magic please teach me," Drizella begs Gideon and Adrien.

"Magic you want to learn magic." Adrien and Gideon say in unison.

"Yes, I know Anaya and Nathaniel are on their way to trap your siblings. But my entire life my mother has controlled me made me her little servant. Always comparing me to my little sister how I should have been more like her! I need power I need it protect myself from her and any other person who wishes to harm me." Drizella told the boys.

"Ah, the desire to protect oneself from pain an understandable desire. But one desire that doesn't satisfy me to even attempt to teach you magic." Adrien says.

"Why not?" Drizella demands to know.

"Because magic isn't just a means of protection I learned that the hard way. Magic is an aspect of who you are. Magic is a way of life." Gideon spoke gently.

"And I accept that but I've seen you, I've seen how powerful you are. But you tell me that magic isn't a mean to protect yourself and I don't understand that." Drizella replied.

"Magic can't help and protect everyone I learned that when I brought my mother and older brother back to life. I was overjoyed that the void in my heart was filled at first and grateful for a second chance. But all magic comes with a price and it was a price they had to pay for a long time they had these urges deadly urges they had to consume the blood of the living to remain here. And this price almost made my brother kill me and my mother almost killed my father. Then along came Charlotte, I originally thought I could handle her alone that I had the power to beat her. But I was wrong I underestimated her and now my family and friends are gone not dead but soon I fear Charlotte's curse will be unbreakable or she has something up her sleeve. Magic can't solve everything we just hope that we can something that we desire from it." Gideon speaks passionately. Drizella didn't know what to say she was stunned at what she found out.

"And when it comes to magic you will develop a love for the magic. Then you will soon become dependent on it like a crutch. The thought of not having magic haunting you at all times. Unless you have something, someone, to be your anchor so that the fear of losing your magic has vanished." Adrien said.

"I have an anchor," Drizella says.

"Who?" Gideon asks.

"My sister Cinderella well step-sister. But she's a sister to me long less." Drizella replies.

"If we do this Drizella there no going back," Gideon told Drizella.

"I know and I accept it," Drizella replied.

"Hopefully. Anaya and Nathaniel are successful in our plan." Gideon commented.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Nathaniel and Anaya arrive at Lady Tremaine's estate. The two see no sign of Lady Tremaine, Charlotte or her minions.

"You ready sister?" Nathaniel asked turning to face Anaya. Anaya smiles as she makes a gesture and seconds later she shapeshifts from herself into Drizella's appearance.

"Yes. Be careful brother." Anaya replied. Before teleporting out in a poof of smoke.

"Please let Anaya return safely." Nathaniel prayed.

* * *

In Lady Tremaine's castle, Anaya disguised as Drizella looks for Charlotte and Lady Tremaine hoping to distract Charlotte long enough for Nathaniel to lure out their siblings. To a place where they can use a spell to trap them making Charlotte's strength weaken. Drizella hears Charlotte's voice in one of the studies and carefully enters through the door and sees Lady Tremaine with her.

"Mother," Anaya says.

"Drizella, close the door." Lady Tremaine instructs Anaya. Anaya does as she told and shuts the door.

"Your time is to end girl," Charlotte speaks up as walks over from the fireplace and over to Anaya.

"I don't understand Charlotte. Mother, what is she talking about?" Anaya asks pretending to be confused.

"To bring Anastasia back Charlotte needs power. And with all royalty safely protected by her enemies her only choice to gain power is a sacrifice your sacrifice." Lady Tremaine explains coldly not one bit of sympathy towards her eldest daughter.

"MOTHER! How can you stand there willingly and allow this monster to kill one of your daughters me." Anaya shouts pretending to be disgusted and act as if it were her parents doing the same.

"Anastasia is innocent she deserves to live." Lady Tremaine said.

"So, now I have no place in your heart," Anaya replies. Anaya needs to think fast before Charlotte can try and kill her.

"At least you're not crying that I cannot understand. And look at this way you'll be going to a better place." Charlotte tells Anaya.

"Did you go to a better place?" Anaya asked stunning Charlotte.

"For a time I thought so yes. But I was denied the thing I craved much." Charlotte spoke.

"Power," Anaya says.

"Power yes, but not just power something someone just as important," Charlotte replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the fields of Lady Tremaine's estate. We have Nathaniel who has just come up with a way to lure out his siblings. Nathaniel conjures a small sphere of purple energy. The sphere of purple energy floats above and releases a magical echo that can only be heard by Children of Darkness except for Charlotte since Nathaniel made the spell for that reason. Charlotte's Children of Darkness followers senses the echo and appear surroundings Nathaniel manifesting from black smoke.

"Nathaniel, have you come to surrender?" A follower of Charlotte asks.

"Maybe," Nathaniel answered with a smirk. Just as one of Charlotte's followers waves a hand attempting to freeze Nathaniel. Nathaniel makes a quicker gesture causing a burst of purple light to manifest blocking the follower's spell.

"I'm hurt I taught you that particular freezing spell. You had to know I could block it." Nathaniel taunted. This comment provokes the followers to each throw a fireball at Nathaniel! Nathaniel quickly disappears in a poof of smoke. The fireballs collide and cause a small explosion of fire that knocks the followers through trees. After the explosion fades black smoke appears and then disappears seconds later leaving Nathaniel standing.

"Get him." One of the followers barked as she threw a blast of magic towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel ducks and starts to run off the estate with Charlotte's followers after him. Nathaniel is able to send a telepathic message through the use of his magic to Anaya to tell her to leave now.

* * *

Anaya now knowing she has to leave thinks fast. Just as Charlotte prepares to rip out her heart. Anaya blasts Charlotte with dark magic throwing her across the room. Before revealing her true form and teleports out in black smoke. Anaya appears right next to Nathaniel who is resting on a large stone near a set of caves.

"Nathaniel, how close are they?" Anaya asked.

"They be here in a second," Nathaniel answered before standing up from the stone. Charlotte's followers arrive at the caves each holding a fireball.

"It's over we won't let you leave." One of Charlotte's followers shouts.

"I think it's the other way around don't you think brother," Anaya smirked.

"I think so too," Nathaniel replies. Before Charlotte's followers can think about what their two siblings were talking about. Anaya and Nathaniel make the same quick hand gesture towards the followers. They then carry the gesture over to the direction of the caves. The followers are suddenly thrown over into the caves and each land hard onto the ground. Just as the followers get onto their feet and walk over to the entrance/exit of the cave a boundary spell keeps them back!

"What the hell." A follower barked.

"Nice spell from our sacred book," Anya said with a smile on her face they finally made their move on Charlotte.

"Don't even bother to try and break out. The spell is bound by the sun and only someone who holds a heart of good intentions can let you out." Nathaniel explained.

"Now we can go back to camp and start to break down Charlotte's other spell.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Back at the camp Adrien and Gideon are teaching Drizella the basics of Vocalsastion Magic. Drizell proved to be a quick learning in mild telekinesis and could conjure fireballs with ease. While trying to find a reversal spell. Drizella can't help but feel proud of herself knowing that she is now capable of using her magic.

"You're really talented Drizella," Gideon said. This comment makes her turn to face Gideon and smile genuinely for the first time someone has finally said something positive about her.

"I-I thank you," Drizella replied. Both Gideon and Adrien stare at each other for a moment. Drizella seemed surprised at such a comment almost as if these comments are as rare as a mobile phone being in this realm! Gideon then looks down back at the Children of Darkness spellbook and turns page reads the page's information in his head before speaking.

"Yes!" Gideon shouts with a smile.

"What?" Adrien and Drizella ask. Gideon looks up from the spellbook before speaking.

"I found a way to wake up our family," Gideon answered. Adrien can't help but smile this is it.

"How?" Adrien asked.

"Charlotte's spell to give her and her followers' life put our family into a coma almost death-like states. Well, since only her magic or true love kiss can break the spell. And we can't physically touch them in our realms. We have to go to where their souls went." Gideon explained.

"We need to wait for Anaya and Nathaniel to come back this is Dark Magic, we might need help to perform the spell," Adrien says.

"I agree," Gideon replies.

* * *

Anaya and Nathaniel appear at the camp emerging from a poof of black smoke. Gideon and Adrien can't wait but to tell the older Children of Darkness the good news. Upon their arrival, Anaya and Nathaniel are approached by Gideon and Adrien with Gideon still holding the open Children of Darkness spellbook.

"We found a way to wake up my family," Gideon said.

"You did Charlotte wrote down her spell," Nathaniel replied.

"Yes, but since Dark Magic is more your expertise we thought we'll have you guys look at it," Adrien says. Gideon then hands over the spellbook to Anaya. Anaya and Nathaniel examine the spell before replying.

"This spell is one of our darkest and most dangerous," Nathaniel commented.

"Yes, but it would get around that pesky non-contact spell," Anaya spoke.

"So, we can use the spell?" Gideon asks.

"Yes, but only a person can travel into the realm where your family souls lie. Their souls will lie in the realm that houses victims of Sleeping Curses. This spell will temporarily alter the realm's rules there and allow you to wake them up. But you'll only have five minutes and if you don't come back in five minutes you may never wake up." Anaya explains to Gideon.

"Anything else I should know?" Gideon questions.

"We'll have to lower the cloaking spell to cast this spell so your soul doesn't lose it's way back here," Nathaniel answered.

* * *

After lowering the cloaking spell. Nathaniel and Anaya draw out the correct symbols onto a small part of their camp. Gideon then lays down on the main symbol waiting for the spell to be cast. Nathaniel and Anaya then cast the spell causing the symbols to shine a red light and in seconds Gideon falls unconscious. Gideon's soul travels all the way to the Netherworld! The Netherworld is a world that is a room of fire and a glass floor. Gideon now coming around to his surroundings and finds himself among countless victims of Sleeping Curses. Gideon begins to search what appears to be an endless crowd for the souls of his family and friends he knows he hasn't got long that what makes him more determined to find his loved ones and wake them up!

"Mama, Papa, Robin, Rick, Prue, Hazel come on where are you, Bae," Gideon calls out hoping one would answer.

"Gideon over here," Robin shouts hearing Robin's voice, Gideon walks over to where he believes the sound is coming from and is reunited with his friends and family.

"Oh thank god," Gideon said as he hugs Robin pulling away from Robin seconds later.

"How did you get here are you cursed what did Charlotte do?" Rumple asked concerned for his youngest welfare.

"Dark Magic. But that doesn't matter I don't know how long I have left before my soul could be trapped here. I need you wake you guys up." Gideon explained before he plants a small kiss on Robin's forehead releasing a wave of light magic. The curse over of Robin breaks and her soul returns to her body back in Storybrooke.

"How is your soul in danger Gideon?" Belle asks her son.

"It's complicated mama. But right now I'm glad to get to wake you up." Gideon answered before kissing his mother on top of her forehead sending her soul back to her body in Storybrooke. Gideon does this several more times before it's just Rick and his father Rumple still under Charlotte's spell.

"When we wake up we're going to end Charlotte," Rick says.

"I need you guys to stay in Storybrooke," Gideon replied.

"No, Gideon, I'm heading straight to whatever realm you're in to protect you from Charlotte," Rumple spoke sternly. Gideon then suddenly is hit with chest pains and falls into his father.

"Gideon," Both Rick and Rumple said with great concern and worry.

"I-I think my five minutes is almost up. I need to wake you two up now or we will be trapped here." Gideon tells his best friend and father.

"You and Rick need to leave now you don't have time to wake us both up," Rumple says. But Gideon just shakes his head in defiance.

"No, the price of the spell is that I can only cast the spell once," Gideon replies. Rumple gently but swiftly moves Gideon over to Rick.

"You find a way to wake me up pup. I know you will." Rumple said. Gideon quickly knowing he running out of time kisses Rick on his forehead sending Rick's soul back to his body before Gideon uses the reversal spell to send his soul back to his body!

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Back in Storybrooke. All of Gideon's loved ones. But Rumple is awake no longer their souls reside in Netherworld. Robin wakes up among her mother Zelena and Aunt Regina on the street in Storybrooke. Robin wastes no time in checking up on her friends Rick, Prue and Hazel. At the Diner, we have the Mills, Riding Hoods and Prue with Hazel.

"We need to go to whatever realm Gideon is at," Rick said.

"We need something like a Magic Bean, the Apprentice's Wand. But none of the beans as of right now ready to be harvested and the wand is beyond repair," Robin points out with a frown.

"What if we use a powerful artefact to create a portal?" Hazel suggests.

"What artefact have we got that is powerful enough to help us create a portal?" Regina asks and suddenly Prue's eyes light up.

"I don't think we need an artefact. I think the Vault could open a portal for us," Prue spoke up. Everyone then turns to face Prue.

"Care to explain," Belle said.

"Well, earlier you told us about Gideon's connection to the Vault. Well if the Vault truly cares about Gideon's safety maybe we can go there and the Vault could open a portal for us," Prue explained hoping the others would agree with her suggestion and reasoning.

"I guess there a possibility. But it would be a risk we need to get to the playground," Zelena replies.

The gang arrive at the playground and walk over to the tree where a door is carved. Rick hesitantly opens the door and enters Gideon's chamber with the others following him. The gang can't help but be careful and fearful. Since Robin and Prue almost died in the Vault not too long ago. The gang now standing in Gideon's chamber a Meadow filled with magic.

"This is beautiful," Hazel commented.

"You got that right Hazel oh my god are those pegasuses?" Rick asks as he points up into the sky.

"Who would have a thought that the Vault of the Dark One had a place that looks so, so," Robin says.

"Beautiful," Prue spoke up.

"You can thank Gideon for that this. The Vault created this chamber for him out of Gideon's imagination." Belle said.

"Okay we need to figure out a way to communicate with the Vault," Regina tells the others.

"But how it's not like we can send the Vault a text?" Rick asks.

"What about a communication spell?" Regina suggests.

"A fine idea the Rumple once told me that the Vault is a living entity. So, if we could contact the essence of the Vault it's very own spirit we could reach out for help." Zelena answered.

Casting the communication spell proved to be quite complex. As it's a spell that is only known to be cast by users of Dark Magic. So, it fell to Zelena and Regina the only two dark practitioners around to perform the spell. The sisters had joined their magic together and allowed their dark magic flow into the ground. The Vault senses their spell and acts upon it. The Vault's essence manifests before the gang emerging from liquid darkness. The essence of the Vault manifests as an elderly man with grey hair, green eyes. The Manifestation of the Vault's essence is wearing a black suit.

"You shouldn't be here Savior," The Vault's essence said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Your presence here upsets some of the children." The Vault's essence answered.

"Children," Emma commented feeling confused.

"Oh, the deceased Children of Darkness," Rick says.

"Yes, Saviors and the children haven't shared the best history with each other." The Vault's essence replied.

"We need a portal one to take us to Gideon," Prue explained.

"I know what you desire. But I will only take who is needed and where they are needed." The Vault's essence spoke.

"Excuse me, but Gideon is our friend and he needs us," Hazel barked.

"He does need you. But I'm afraid you're not prepared Charlotte is the most powerful Child of Darkness born apart from Gideon. However, Gideon barely knows any Dark Magic and lacks confidence." The Vault's essence said. Before making a gesture and two doors appear from a poof of black smoke. The doors open to reveal two voids of darkness Robin and Rick are suddenly thrown towards one of the doors each and fall through the voids of darkness. Then seconds later the doors vanish.

"Where the hell did you send my daughter?" Zelena shouts as she conjures a fireball ready to attack the essence of the Vault.

"I sent her where she is needed the same with the wolf." The Vault's essence replies.

"Bring them back," Emma ordered.

"You have no authority over me, Savior. And now it's time for me to handle the liabilities." The Vault's essence says before making a swift gesture. That causes the remaining gang to turn to stone!

* * *

Robin finds herself landing hard onto green grass. And seconds later the portal in the Wonderland vanished. Robin stands up onto her feet with ease and quickly takes in her surroundings and finds herself in a small village.

"Gideon," Robin shouts hoping that her friend would answer. But sadly she has no reply. Robin cursed in her head why didn't the Vault send her directly to Gideon?

"Are you lost?" An old woman asked Robin.

"Yes, and I have no idea where I am," Robin replied.

"You're in Wonderland dear," The old woman says.

"Wonderland, great have you seen a boy who goes by Gideon?" Robin asks.

"No, sorry child but I could lead towards someone who could." The old woman tells Robin.

"Thank you," Robin replies. Then the old woman starts walking away with Robin following her.

"Where are we going?" Robin questions.

"We're going to the Endless Maze," The old woman explained.

"An Endless Maze," Robin spoke.

"Yes, I don't know what part of the maze she lives in. But I know she lives there we might get lost a few times." The old woman says.

"Then I'll guess I'll have to untangle the maze with my magic," Robin said.

"Magic." The old woman spoke up.

"Yes, and prepare yourself," Roin instructs the old woman. Robin then makes a gesture attempting to use that will show the way. A path of green light begins to manifest that begins to grow and turn corners. Robin and the old woman followed the path of light to find themselves at a dead end just a hedge wall.

"Your spell failed." The old woman commented.

"It didn't fail I just have to do some gardening," Robin replied before conjuring a green fireball. Robin throws the green fireball at the hedge wall. The hedge wall burns down quickly revealing a long broken dining table and chairs with bodies scattered around the ground. Standing near at the head of the table is a tall girl who has blond hair and blue eyes. The unknown girl is wearing silver armour and wielding a sword covered in blood.

"Are you Alice?" The old woman asked the girl.

"Yes," The girl answered.

"Alice as in Alice from Wonderland," Robin said.

"And other places," Alice snapped. Robin noticed a strange mark on Alice's left wrist that matches her own.

"You bare the mark. You and I share the same curse." Robin tells Alice.

"So, you're just someone seeking refuge since you can't be with your loved ones," Alice says.

"No, I was looking for a friend have you seen a boy called Gideon?" Robin asks.

"No, sorry" Alice replies. Robin signs she thought the Vault would send her straight to Gideon, not to a realm where Gideon may or not be.

"I haven't seen a boy called Gideon. But what I can tell you is that if you're looking for a cure for the poison from the mushroom that cursed us there isn't one." Alice spoke.

"Maybe, for now, there isn't but perhaps I can make one," Robin suggests.

"Ha, even the fairies, they couldn't make a cure." Alice answers.

"Well, I'm a Mills witch and Mills witches can do what others can't do," Robin said quite cockily.

"Oh, do we need tea, for the journey?" Alice questions Robin.

"No, I doubt it," Robin speaks.

* * *

Alice and Robin walk away from the old woman. But before they do Robin thanks the old woman for help. Alice leads Robin over to a small patch of dirt where the poisonous mushrooms grow.

"Here we are," Alice announced.

"We should have brought some tea," Robin replies.

"So, how are you going to make a cure?" Alice asks.

"I'm going to examine the mushroom and understand it's magical structure," Robin answered as knells down onto the floor and picks up a mushroom.

"Legend speaks Mother Gotel came here once and cursed the man that stole her heart. But the outcome of her curse caused one of the innocent mushrooms used by most of the lower class of Wonderland for food to become corrupt and dangerous." Alice tells Robin.

"This legend where the details of the curse and ingredients she used recorded?" Robin asked.

"Yes, actually." Alice answers.

"If the ingredients recorded in the legend are true. I might be able to find their natural opposite which in theory would create a cure for this poisonous mushroom." Robin explains to Alice. Robin then conjures an enchanted bag that could never be fully filled. Robin drops the mushroom into the enchanted bag before standing up on her feet.

"Then we should go to and visit the White Rabbit, he knows the legend more than anyone," Alice said.

"Lead the way," Robin replied.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

While Robin and Alice are on their way to the White Rabbit's house. Rick Riding Hood finds himself thrown out a portal that manifests as a wooden door. Rick lands on the ice hard. Rick gets to he feet and realises snow is falling lightly and finds himself in a forest during the winter season.

"I'm definitely not in Storybrooke," Rick said.

"No, you're in my dimension." A woman standing behind Rick wearing a silver dress says. Rick quickly turns around to see who the voice belongs too.

"Who are you?" Rick asks.

"I'm Glinda the good witch of the south." Glinda answers.

"Oh, Zelena banished you here," Rick spoke.

"Yes, many years ago and her banishment spell is too strong for me to break," Glinda replied.

"Have you seen a boy called Gideon?" Rick questions.

"No, the last visit I had was a girl called Crystal," Glina said.

"I know the Vault has sent me, here for a reason I just need to figure out why since the Vault just throws you through a portal and expects you to know what to do." Rick rants.

"The Vault which I assume is the Vault of the Dark One," Glinda says.

"Yes," Rick answered.

"So your friend is a Child of Darkness an abomination that walks the earth," Glinda responds.

"Abomination! Listen here Glinda the only abomination I know is Charlotte. And right now a powerful witch is free and is doing god knows what the Vault sent me here any ideas." Rick snapped. Glinda then just teleports right in front of Rick in a poof of white smoke. Glinda then conjures an enchanted compass.

"From what you told me. I can only provide you with this." Glinda spoke as she hands the compass to Rick.

"A compass." Rick frowns.

"It's enchanted it will lead you to a person who's gift will come in handy in your fight against Charlotte," Glinda explains.

"And what gift is it exactly?" Rick questioned.

"Why spoil the fun," Glinda said before opening the small portal from her pocket dimension to the Enchanted Forest. Rick then leaves the Glinda's pocket dimension through the small door.

* * *

Rick now in the Enchanted Forest begins to use the compass that Glinda has just given him. To find whoever has a special gift they need to fight against Charlotte. Rick finds himself walking for hours and his feet started to ache. There no full moon tonight so Rick can't transform if he was in his werewolf form he would find the individual who has the gift a lot quicker. Rick arrives at the ruins of the Charmings castle and sees a small tent set up and a campfire where a couple of twigs are burning. A woman emerges from the tent wearing a purple cloak.

"Come here, child." The woman in the purple cloak said. Rick walks over to the woman cautiously. Rick places the compass in one of his trousers pocket.

"Glinda sent me..." Rick replies but before he can finish his sentence the woman interrupts him.

"I know why you are here. I foresaw it I'm Crystal," Crystal tells Rick.

"Wait are you a Seer?" Rick asked.

"Yes, and I know you're only here because a great evil is threatening those you love." Crystal answered.

"So, you can help me, I'll do anything give anything," Rick says.

"Are you willing to give up a specific part of yourself?" Crystal questioned.

"Yes, just tell me what you want," Rick spoke.

"Your werewolf self." Crystal replied.

"My werewolf self," Rick commented confused.

"I need the mystical energy that is specific to the werewolf gene." Crystal explained as she coughed.

"You're sick," Rick said.

"Yes, and with the lack of magic users here I am sure to die before I can visit my sister one last time. But if I have your werewolf essence I'll have your werewolf abilities you werewolves have longer lifespans you can live twice as long as us." Crystal informs Rick. Rick finds himself feeling sorry for the woman if giving Crystal, his werewolf self for her help then so be it.

"Your gift Glinda believes it can help me against this evil. If I give you my werewolf side do I have your word that you will use this gift to help me?" Rick asks.

"I'll give you one better child." Crystal replies as she reaches into a pocket in her cloak and pulls out a medium size amulet. that has two chains on opposite sides with a large blue stone that compliments the silver that holds it in place.

"An amulet," Rick spoke.

"This amulet can give us both what we want. It will give me your werewolf side. And in exchange, the amulet will give you my gift to see into the future." Crystal said.

"Is this permanent for me after me and my friends defeat Charlotte. Do I get my werewolf side back?" Rick questions.

"Yes, as long as we reunite the two halves of the amulet. Before the moon cycle ends. Your werewolf side will be returned and I will have seen my sister one last time. We can meet up back here." Crystal says.

"Let's do it," Rick told Crystal. Crystal holds out the amulet holding onto one side of it. Rick carefully takes hold of the other half of the amulet. Once one of their fingers make contact with the blue stone. The blue stone lights up as Rick's werewolf essence is dragged from Rick and manifests as a yellow light that enters the amulet before Crystal absorbs the essence. While the amulet rips Crystal ability to see into the future that manifests as a violet light that the amulet absorbs it and forces Rick's body to absorb it. The amulet then releases a wave of magic that separates the amulet into two halves and throws the two a few feet away.

After Crystal runs away leaving the ruins of the Charming castle. Rick struggles to stand on his feet feeling incredibly weak. Like all his strength and energy has been drained. Rick hangs the amulet around his neck and tries to figure out watch to do next he has no idea how to use these Seer abilities. Rick notices on the ground the tip of a broken arrow. Rick kneels down sensing some kind of energy radiating from the tip of the broken arrow. Rick picks up the tip of the broken arrow only to find himself pulled into a vision. In the vision he sees Robin and Alice arrive at the White Rabbit's house. The two are invited in by the White Rabbit's house and that's when the vision ends.

"I'm coming to Robin," Rick said to himself.

* * *

Back in Wonderland, over in the White Rabbit's house. Robin and Alice are sat around a small table with the White Rabbit who has just poured the two young women tea.

"Mr Rabbit, you know the legend of the curse mushroom better than anyone. Do you know the ingredients for Gothel's curse?" Robin asks the White Rabbit.

"The ingredients are simple to find all but one." White Rabbit replied.

"And what are these ingredients?" Robin asked politely.

"A tooth belonging to the Jabberwocky, A set of Ogre's eyes, A plant that represents the love her and a lover shared then finally some of Gothel's blood." White Rabbit recalls. While Robin carefully writes the ingredients down on a small scroll.

"Thank you, Mr Rabbit, I can ensure you that if my theory is correct. That the mushroom will be able to be consumed by your people again." Robin said.

"If your theory is correct Miss Robin. Then I fear Gothel will be vengeful that one of her greatest creations that has caused so much pain is destroyed rendered useless." White Rabbit says concerned for the young girl.

"I can handle an old hag," Robin spoke filled with pride.

"You don't know how cruel Gothel is," Alice tells Robin.

"Gothel maybe cruel but my family is wicked and wicked always wins," Robin replies.

"I hope that's the case," Alice mumbled.

"Mr Rabbit if it's possible sir do you think we can stay a little while longer. For me to find the reversal ingredients I need to do some research and it could take some time." Robin requested.

"Of course Miss Robin stay as long as you need to. You to Alice after all friends are always welcome here." White Rabbit answers.

* * *

Hours after their conversation between Alice, Robin and the White Rabbit. Robin and Alice stayed inside the White Rabbit's home in the living room sat around the dinner table with books open on the table and number of scrolls Robin has written down possible ingredients and method to create the cure.

"We've been doing this for hours. Are you sure that you can reverse this curse she made it specifically to hurt the one lover she ever truly had?" Alice asked.

"I'm positive and how do you know Gothel," Robin replies.

"I've heard of her." Alice lies.

"You're lying Alice, you and Gothel have a bigger connection what is it?" Robin asks.

"Gothel, she is Gothel is my mother!" Alice admitted looking down at her hands and not directly at Robin. Robin gasps before replying.

"The flower witch is your mother. Why would she curse you, her own daughter?" Robin questioned.

"Not by choice Rapunzel tricked my mother and locked her away in a tower. The only way my mother could leave the tower was by leaving someone in her bloodline to take her place. So, she drew a pirate that was seeking revenge on a crocodile to her. She played with his desire and heart which lead to my birth. She used a magic flower to accelerate my birth before leaving me and my father in the tower. My father stayed with me in the tower the moment Gothel left. He named me after his mother and promised me that I would never lose him. One night he found a way to free from the tower. A bunch of fairies said as long as the tower stands the spell keeping me in remains. We pleaded with the fairies to help and they agreed they used their light magic to crack the foundations of the tower causing it to collapse with me inside. But before they did they placed a protection spell on me that would prevent me from being hurt while the tower collapsed. I emerged from the rubble free from my prison my father happier than ever. We planned to move to another realm where his mother was born. But when the day came to leave Gothel returned with a mushroom she used her magic and forced my father to swallow a small portion of the mushroom cursing us to be forever apart." Alice cried out. Robin gently pulls Alice into a hug before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what Gothel has done to you. I promise you tonight this curse your mother has placed on you and father will be over Alice and you two will be reunited." Robin soothed.

"Then what how do I protect papa from my mother?" Alice questions.

"I'll help you," Robin says.

"But you're only here to find your friend Gideon," Alice replied.

"The Vault sent me here hoping to find a cure for my friends. And I know that Gideon and my friends wouldn't want me to let an old hag of a mother keep a father and daughter apart. Even if that means I won't be reunited with Gideon anytime soon." Robin tells Alice.

"You mean it," Alice said.

"I promise now I think we're going to need a lot more tea to help us figure it out." Robin answers.

"I love tea so does my papa in secrete, unlike my mother," Alice says before walking away to prepare some more tea. Alice's comment triggers a keychain of thought in Robin's mind that helps Robin come up with a brilliant idea and key ingredient for the reversal spell.

"You're a genius, Alice," Robin shouts.

"I am," Alice answered.

"Yes, Gothel used her blood to punish her lover in her curse. So maybe we can use your blood to ease his pain." Robin suggested.

"What about the other ingredients?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have a fair idea a tooth belonging to a Jabberwocky was used. The Jabberwocky is a creature that feeds on fear. The opposite of fear is either hope or faith. Maybe we need a tooth belonging to a creature that represents faith and hope." Robin theorised.

"If we're looking for magical objects then we need to go to the Queen of Hearts Vault," Alice spoke.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Meanwhile, over at Lady Tremaine's castle, Charlotte and Lady Tremaine are arguing. Over Anaya tricking Charlotte. As well as Charlotte's followers' disappearance.

"You lost your own daughter Tremaine." Charlotte snapped.

"And you've lost your followers we're both to blame today," Lady Tremaine replied.

"Watch your tongue." Charlotte barked as she threw her hand out over to Lady Tremaine's direction and she begins to choke Lady Tremaine with her dark magic.

"Please... stop t... this," Lady Tremaine choked out. Charlotte suddenly finds her chest becoming incredibly painful and stumbles over onto a couch.

"Something's wrong." Charlotte cried out before she stops choking Lady Tremaine. Charlotte then conjures a long rectangular looking glass. Through the looking glass, Charlotte sees the caves that once held her followers her siblings. All Charlotte can see is what clothes her followers were wearing before their souls were forced to return to the Vault and their specific chambers.

"Your followers where are they?" Lady Tremaine asked fearfully.

"Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon. They have broken my spell to bring us back to the living plane. My soul is being forced to return to my chamber in the Vault." Charlotte explains.

"You have to do something we've worked too hard and Anastasia's life still hands in the balance." Lady Tremaine said. Charlotte glances over to Anastasia's coffin. Charlotte stumbles over to Anastasia's coffin making Lady Tremaine tremble with fear.

"There is a way I can send Anastasia and along with her body to my chamber. She will take my place in the chamber. The magic in my chamber will still preserve her body but the spell Gothel placed on her I will take to sustain me." Charlotte informed Lady Tremaine. Before Lady Tremaine could even think of protesting Charlotte sends Anastasia off to her chamber and seconds later the preservation spell Gothel cast on Anastasia is absorbed by Charlotte preventing Charlotte from going back to her chamber and in the Vault. But unlike Anastasia, Charlotte's magic prevented the sleeping aspect of the preservation spell to act!

"What now?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"I want you to send all your men all over and tell them to spread the world that the children in the nearest villages will be executed if my siblings and your daughter don't return by the sunset tomorrow," Charlotte instructs and Lady Tremaine nods in agreement.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Rick who has now left the ruins of the Charmings palace. Rick walked for a whole two hours before coming across a stable filled with horses. Rick discreetly stole a horse. And is now searching for a beanstalk to climb or someone who has something he can use to get to Robin. It then hit him, Rick remembered a story his mother told him about the Mad Hatter also known as Jefferson. Granny heard rumours that Jefferson's magic to create magical hats wasn't a gift he was born to. But in fact was a gift from dying a relative who wanted to pass on the magic to a living member of the family. But this magic wasn't transferred from one relative to another according to one of Granny's old friends before the Dark Curse was originally cast the magic was transferred from the dying relative to the tools a hatter must you to make a hat. If Granny's story is true Rick thought to himself that if he could find the hatter's tools maybe he could use the possible magic in the tools to create a magical hat for himself to get to Wonderland.

Rick rode for hours asking the new residents of the Enchanted Forest, for directions most asked for money in return. While the others just refused one simple question that's all they had to answer Rick thought irritated. He had an idea what he could use to an open a portal but no idea how to get there. Finally having enough Rick thinks back to what Crystal said earlier about Seers having the gift of foresight. And how a part of a broken arrow allowed him to see his best friend Robin and a stranger enter a house he believes to belong to the White Rabbit. Rick then comes to the conclusion that he needs to be in possession of something that relates or represents some part of the individual who you wish to have a vision for. So, what would relate to the Mad Hatter?

Then it hits Rick, he sensed something radiating off the broken arrow that gave him the vision. Maybe all he has to do is somehow sense that energy again? Rick closes his eyes and tries just think of solely the Mad Hatter known as Jefferson. Rick's eyes remained closed while he and his horse is standing still. It felt like hours but eventually, Rick finds himself sensing an energy he believes could help him find what he seeks. Rick rides off on his horse in the direction where he senses the energy. 30 minutes later Rick arrives at a small village that has ruins of huts all over. Rick jumps off the horse and finds himself walking over to the hut that was mostly destroyed. Rick sits down on the soft but muddy ground and begins to search through the rubble. Among the rubble, Rick finds strips of dirty fabric. Before finally finding the Hatter's set to make the hats. Opening the Hatter's set Rick selects a needle and some thread and is pulled into another vision of Jefferson making one of his hat portals. As the vision plays Rick is oblivious that his body is following Jefferson's hands and technique in hat making. When the vision ends Rick looks down to see a dirty but newly made hat. Rick then smiles at his achievement.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Wonderland, we have Alice and Robin making their way over to the Queen of Hearts castle. Since Robin had no idea where the castle is or what it looks like she couldn't teleport them over. But Robin didn't mind the walk to castle proved to better than expected. Robin and Alice could learn more about each other. Alice and Robin arrive at the castle. They see a group of guards. The two quickly hide from the guards planning their next move. Alice hands over a small blade that has the initials A.J to Robin. Robin admires the blade for a moment before speaking.

"What's the plan?" Robin asks.

"We need to get to the Queen's private garden. We don't have to kill the guards just knock them out." Alice explained.

"So, we can't seriously, harm them," Robin said.

"Yes," Alice answered. Alice then quickly threw a stone over to a hedge tricking the guards into believing somebody was trespassing near the hedges. The two then run from their hiding place and begin their assault. The guards fought well but were no match Alice managed to use her sword in a non-deadly way and knocked out three of the six guards. While Robin managed to knock out the remaining three guards with the odd cut with the blade and punch.

"Lead the way," Robin says after picking up one of the fallen guards weapons a bow and set of arrows. Alice nods in response then starts run heading towards the Queen's private garden with Robin following.

* * *

Robin and Alice arrive outside the Queen of Hearts Vault. The two waste no time in breaking in even with a protection spell. And Robin is shocked to see this realm has a doppelganger of her grandmother Cora. This reality's version of the Queen of Hearts. Is wearing a dark red dress with a crown that has a red diamond in the shape of a heart.

"You're majesty I would stay where you are," Alice said. The Queen of hearts attempts to conjure a fireball but a fireball proves to be impossible to conjure. But Robin quickly fires an arrow near the hand that the Queen of hearts was using to attempt to channel magic. The Queen of hearts hand is pinned to a wall. Just as Cora attempts to pull the arrow pinning one of her hands to a wall. Alice runs over to Cora and holds her sword to the Queen's neck.

"Now, now I'm pretty sure Alice can slit your throat before you can cast another spell," Robin speaks up.

"How did you get in here?" Queen of hearts demands.

"Your protection spell is out of date," Robin smirked.

"We need some ingredients. And I'm guessing your magic is out of juice." Alice tells Cora.

"What do I get in return?" Queen of hearts asks.

"Your life and freedom." Alice offered.

"I want more than that." Queen of hearts replied.

"Let me guess magic. I'm assuming since yours is running dry." Robin answers.

"Perhaps," Queen of hearts says.

"The White Queen stripped her of her magic. And used it to help form the sword that I used to slay the Jabberwocky." Alice explains to Robin.

"Alice, I think I have an idea if you're up for it," Robin spoke.

"Maybe," Alice replies.

"I'm going to need all the ingredients in your vault you're majesty and in return, I promise you a witch's magic," Robin said.

"Depends on the power of the witch." Queen of hearts smiled.

"Would Mother Gothel's magic be enough?" Alice questions.

"Her magic is legendary," Queen of hearts commented.

"Well, you can have it if you help us but you will never be able to return to Wonderland again," Robin tells the Queen.

"What do we have to do?" Queen of hearts asked.

"First I have a theory on how to cure the cursed mushroom. All we need is a tooth belonging to someone who inspires faith and hope, the sight belonging to those who can see things that have yet to happen. Along with something that represents hatred between two people and finally blood belonging to someone in Gothel's bloodline. But we already have Gothel's daughter's blood for that." Robin reads out her list.

"Hard ingredients to come by you must be an incredibly intelligent and powerful witch to figure out a cure," Queen of hearts said.

"Do you have any of those ingredients?" Alice questioned

"No, child but I know where to find them." Queen of hearts replied. Before Robin or Alice could say anything else. A portal then suddenly manifests in on the floor in the middle of Queen's vault. In the form of a gold light from the gold light, Rick emerges being thrown up towards the Vault's ceiling. However, gravity grabs a hold of Rick pulls him back to the ground but the portal closes and the light fades before Rick falls hard onto the floor with the magic hat next to him.

"RICK," Robin shouts filled with Joy as gives Alice a silent request for her to help Rick stands on to his feet.

"I did this new power is really handy. I didn't expect to see Cora two point o though." Rick says the two then exchange smiles.

"What new power?" Robin asks her friend.

"It doesn't matter I'll explain it later we need to figure out which realm Gideon is in," Rick tells Robin.

"Actually we need to do two things first," Robin replies.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Now back at the small camp in the Wish Realm. We have Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon preparing to lower their cloaking spell. While Drizella is sat on a small log looking over a few notes from basic Vocalisation spells, and other magic information. Adrien the physical manifestation of Gideon's inner darkness and darker desires and ambitions walks over to Drizella and sits down beside her.

"Still studying even after our many hours of training," Adrien commented.

"I have a lot to learn Adrien," Drizella replies not looking up from the notes.

"You do but not having a proper break from training and research won't help. You need a balance. And not just with magic." Adrien said with a smirk. Drizella looks up from her notes and stares at Adrien for a moment before speaking.

"What kind of balance Adrien and shouldn't you be helping them lower this rather complicated cloaking spell?" Drizella asks.

"The good and the bad. Now come on we have some things to do. If you really want to prove yourself to your teacher and prove to yourself that you can face your ..." Adrien answers but he can't finish his sentence because Drizella interrupts.

"I can handle my mother." Drizella interrupted.

"That's what I thought when I and Gideon went to kill Walsh," Adrien tells Drizella.

"Walsh? Who's Walsh?" Drizella questioned.

"One of my best friends Prue's father. He was once the Wizard of Oz. I only started to practice magic because of some league of monsters. Wanted to kill me because of who my father once was. It was one of the best feelings I had ever felt." Adrien told Drizella.

"But something happened," Drizella replies.

"Humanity happened. Moments before we were about to take his pathetic life. I revealed to Gideon that we would become more fierce and deadly than any Dark One ever to be born. And that's when the feeling the human part made me see the light." Adrien explains to Drizella.

"So, you didn't have the guts," Drizella says.

"I had the guts to kill Walsh that was easy. It was the outcome and future consequences of the killing that scared good witch over there." Adrien said.

"You two are like twins." Drizella comments.

"How so?" Arien asks curiously at why Drizella compared him and Gideon to twins.

"Because I once knew twins. They fought like cats and dogs. Fire and ice complete polar opposites. Gideon is determined to save your loved ones. And is terrified of making more mistakes. But you there something different you love magic I know Giddy finds it interesting and he loves to learn new things. Magic is a way of life you live and crave magic." Drizella tells Adrien.

"We're magical beings, of course, I love magic. And so does Dark One Jr," Adrien spoke.

"You're also really alike too," Drizella replied.

"How?" Adrien asks.

"You're both smart. You're both incredibly talented. Drizella tells Adrien.

"Come on it's time to see how powerful you really are," Adrien said as he offers his hand to Drizella. Drizella takes his hand and seconds later they vanish in a poof of grey smoke.

* * *

Adrien and Drizella appear close to a small waterfall. Drizella quickly takes in the surroundings and recognises it instantly. Drizella and Adrien's hand part ways before Drizella speaks.

"This waterfall. This is where my father took me on my sixth birthday." Drizella said. Adrien smiled.

"I understand this is a place of great importance for you," Adrien replies.

"How do you know this?" Drizella asks Adrien.

"When Anaya made me look into your mind and soul. I saw this and felt strong positive emotions." Adrien explained.

"I got a chance to look into your mind. And I know you brought me here for a reason. How do we figure out how powerful I am?" Drizella asked.

"This," Adrien answers before blowing on one of the palms of his hands conjuring a black smoke that hits Drizella in the face. Drizella then falls into a deep sleep. Adrien gently helps stop her fall and lowers her softly onto the grass.

* * *

Drizella finds herself in a dream-like reality based on the waterfall's scenery and location. Drizella sees nobody around.

"It's still beautiful here." A voice commented.

"Who's there," Drizella asks hoping to receive an answer.

"Have I been gone for so long." The voice answers before manifesting in a physical form in front of Drizella.

"FATHER," Drizella says shocked this wasn't possible the voice and the physical form is a manifestation of her father!

"Look at how much you've grown." Lord Tremaine said. Drizella runs to him and hugs him tightly.

"How are you here. What happened to you?" Drizella questioned. Before the manifestation could reply Lord Tremaine screams. Drizella pulls away from him. And sees Lord Tremaine has a sword is sticking out of his chest! Lord Tremaine falls to the ground in pain.

"Father, I can help you." Drizella tries to reassure her father.

"Oh, really since when have you've been capable to do anything." A voice filled with venom spoke up from behind Drizella. Drizella turns around to see a manifestation of her mother Lady Tremaine.

"Mother, what's going on?" Drizella demands to know.

"I thought you would eventually figure things out on your own. But then I guess my plan to assassinate your father was just to complex for your understanding." Lady Tremaine tells Drizella.

"Why would you do this to Father he loved you," Drizella shouts.

"I sacrificed so much for my family. And I got nothing in return but Anastasia love and affection. Your Father moved on without a second thought of me. He signed his own death sentence." Lady Tremaine explains.

"Monster," Drizella screamed before she flung her arm out to Lady Tremaine throwing her a couple feet away. Drizella then runs over to the injured Lady Tremaine.

"Go on Drizella kill me to bring justice to your pathetic father." Lady Tremaine says.

"You don't think I won't kill you," Drizella replied.

"You don't have it in to kill your mother. You're just a weak girl who didn't get enough hugs." Lady Tremaine snarled. Drizella just snaps and rips out Lady Tremaine's heart.

"You don't know me, Mother," Drizella shouted. As she applies pressure to Lady Tremaine's heart.

"You e.. end up just like me." Lady Tremaine coughed out.

"I'll never end up like you." Drizella snapped. Through her immense anger, Drizella channels her magic to wake herself up from this dream-like reality!

* * *

Drizella awakens from Adrien's dark magic. Adrien offers his hand to help Drizella stand up. But she declines his offer. Drizella gets up to her feet on her own.

"What the hell was that Adrien." Drizella snapped.

"It was a test one you failed Driz," Adrien replies. In truth, it was a test he didn't want to put her under and he knew his better half Gideon wouldn't put her under the spell. But Lady Tremaine isn't just any monster she was capable of forging a deal with one of the dangerous dark practitioners of all time. And Lady Tremaine's intellect and determination prove to make her a fierce opponent.

"Adrien, how could you put me there make me see my Father in pain," Drizella says with fury.

"Drizella, it was a lesson sometimes what we say and can do are further apart then we think. If you can't take out your mother then this realm your home is gone." Adrien said.

"I know exactly what my Mother is like Adrien. I know how she only cares for one of her daughters Anastasia. I know she would throw me under a horse and carriage in a second to save her precious Ana. My Mother proved that earlier. What I can't understand is why you someone who promised to help me would do something so cruel and mean." Drizella shouts.

"Ugh, Drizella this wasn't meant to hurt you," Adrien argued.

"I was wrong. There really is no humanity in you at all only Gideon." Drizella answered before walking away.

* * *

Not long after Drizella leaves Adrien. Adrien remains standing thinking over what has just happened. Suddenly two guards see Adrien from behind ready to pass on a message.

"Boy turn around." One of the guards orders. Adrien pulled away from his thoughts turns and is stunned to see two of Lady Tremaine's guards there.

"Oh, Lady Tremaine's pets." Adrien snarled.

"Spread the word that unless Drizella Tremaine and siblings belonging to her new alliance Charlotte don't return by sunset tomorrow. The children in the nearest village will be slaughtered." The other guard tells Adrien. Adrien is shocked to discover Charlotte survived.

"Impossible," Adrien replied.

"Lady Tremaine's forces have been sent all over to the villages and we are now making our way through the forest as we speak." The first guard to speak said.

"Too bad you won't leave this place," Adrien spoke before he quickly made a hand gesture casting a dark spell that transforms the guards into small trees! Adrien knew then what he had to do he has to find all the guards in the forest and fast and stop them from spreading the word. If Drizella knew this she would surely return and Gideon wouldn't stop her. No those two would go back not wanting those children lives on their hands. But like Adrien and the others knows. Adrien is one out him and Gideon that can do harder things most the time!

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Back in Wonderland, Robin, Alice, Rick and the Queen of Hearts have just collected all the ingredients for the potion that will cure the cursed mushroom and its victims. And now back in the Queen of Hearts vault. A cauldron is being heated by burning wooden logs and one by one Robin is adding ingredients.

"This Crystal how much do you know about her?" Robin asks.

"Not much the Vault sent me to Glinda. Who gave me a small compass to use to take me to Crystal. And we made a deal that would give her my werewolf abilities. So, she could visit her sister one last time before she dies and I would get her gift to look into time to help us fight Charlotte." Rick explains.

"Wait and how exactly did this exchange happen?" Robin asked concerned something just didn't sound right call Robin suspicious but in the past few years. Plus she would only blame herself if one of her loved ones is tricked into something dangerous.

"Through a two-part amulet," Rick responded.

"I need to check the amulet later after we defeat the flower witch," Alice tells Rick.

"Fine, I know fighting with you is no point," Rick responds. Robin adds a tooth that belongs to someone who inspires faith and hope.

"All we need now is some of Wonderland protector's blood," Queen of Hearts commented.

"How much do you need Archer?" Alice asks.

"A couple droplets and don't call me Archer," Robin replied.

"Why not Archer suits you." Alice teased and Rick can't help but let a small laugh go. Robin glares at Rick.

"Just give me your free hand." Robin snapped. Alice does as she told. Robin then conjures a small knife and cuts Alice's palm. Alice allows a few droplets of her blood to fall into the cauldron before allowing Robin to use her magic to heal her hand.

"All we have to do now is to pour this over the curse mushrooms curing the mushrooms and lifting the curse of what all of us," Rick says.

"You naive boy. After we cure the mushrooms and all its victims. Gothel will come for vengeance." Queen of Hearts tells Rick in a harsh tone.

"That's what we're counting on. But we need to reunite Alice with her papa first. Just to rub salt in Gothel's wound that will really make the witch mad." Robin said.

* * *

After, filling a dozen vials with the cure for the curse mushroom. The gang of four left the Queen of Hearts Vault and made their way over to where the curse mushrooms grow. Alice and Robin pour the cure onto the curse mushrooms. A dark mist is released from the mushrooms and quickly vanishes leaving the cursed mushrooms cured and the symbols and poison in victims hearts vanish.

"We did it." Robin cheers.

"No, you did Archer," Alice said. Robin, although annoyed at the nickname at first, found it less irritating.

"I'll let you off this time," Robin replies.

"We need to reunite her with her father. And prepare for Gothel's attack I do need Gothel's magic." Queen of Hearts reminds Robin and Alice.

"Relax we just need something of his," Rick says.

"After my Papa was forced to leave some of his belongings he left with me," Alice spoke as she pulled out a small necklace with a seashell.

"A necklace," Rick comments.

"It belonged to my Grandmother from my Papa's side I was named after her," Alice explained.

"This should work if he is in this realm," Robin answered. Robin then waves her hand in front of the necklace casting a locator spell on it. The necklace glows for a couple of seconds before returning back to normal.

"Is the spell working?" Rick asked.

"He's in Wonderland that's all I know. I could try another Vocalisation spell." Robin suggests.

"Give me the necklace Alice maybe I can get a vision of him," Rick tells Alice politely. Alice hands the necklace to Rick. Rick tries his hardest to get a vision but sadly he is unsuccessful.

"The boy's skill as a Seer is clearly ineffective." Queen of Hearts spoke.

"Hey I'm new at this I manage to get here didn't I," Rick snaps.

"It doesn't matter I have more Vocalisation spells. The rules of Vocalisation magic are determined by the creators." Robin said.

"Then quickly before the hag comes after us," Rick told Robin. Rick passes the necklace to Robin.

"Symbol of love and affection hear my plea lead a daughter to her father," Robin says. The necklace floats out of Robin's hand and transforms into a sphere of light.

"Why is she making a pointless sentence?" Queen of Hearts asked.

"It's to help focus the outcome of the point of the spell. Vocalisation Magic is basically magic channelled through voices." Rick explains to the Queen of Hearts. The sphere of light the fly's out of the Queen of Hearts vault.

"Follow the light," Robin instructed.

* * *

Robin, Alice, Rick and Queen of Hearts run out of the Vault and follow the sphere of light. The sphere of light leads them over to some rubble. The sphere of light floats above the rubble indicating where Hook lies.

"PAPA," Alice screams as she runs over to rubble and begins to clear the rubble. While praying that her father is still alive. Eventually, the rubble covering Alice's father is gone. And on the ground, those present can see Hook in his elder years badly injured.

"Papa, come on open your eyes it's me," Alice begs. Robin can't help but feel pity for her new friend having a 'mother' like Gothel is cruel enough but to lose a father that actually loves her unconditionally is something Alice would never deserve.

"Alice, I can help your father," Robin tells Alice as she walks over and kneels down beside Alice.

"Can you really?" Alice asks. Robin nods before holding her hands over Hook. A wave of magic is released from Robin's hands. Robin's magic heals Hook's body completely from his injuries. The spell is so strong it grants Hook the physical appearance he had before Gothel poisoned him. Hook's eyes open seconds later.

"Al...Alice," Hook said. Alice relived quickly pulls her father into a hug.

"You did great Robin," Rick says.

"Alice, how is this possible?" Hook asks.

"She did it Robin cured us," Alice explains as she points over to Robin. Hook and Alice part for a second giving Hook a chance to stand on his feet.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me and my daughter Robin," Hook thanked sincerely.

"Don't thank us yet. We have more work to do." Robin replies.

"Like what?" Hook asked.

"We're going to make the flower witch pay," Robin answers!

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Meanwhile, all Adrien has been doing is hunting down Lady Tremaine's guards. And transforming them into some form of plant hoping to prevent Drizella along with his better half and Nathaniel and Anaya that Charlotte is still alive. The guards in truth were defenceless against Dark Magic. Adrien still couldn't be sure if he got all the guards. So, as a precaution, he enchants a dagger that is associated with Lady Tremaine's guards. The enchanted dagger leads Adrien to the guards closet around him. Eventually, when most of the guards have been dealt with by Adrien the dagger leads him over to where the last guard is. When Adrien is about to turn into that small corner of the forest where the last guard stands.

"Stay where you are Drizella," The guard orders. But Drizella just starts to move forward. Just when Adrien is about to transform the guard into a tree. Drizella casts a spell of her own causes branches from behind the guard to wrap onto his arms and waist and legs forcing him to his knees.

"Sorry, you're not that intimidating anymore," Drizella replies.

"If you and Charlotte's siblings don't return by sunset tomorrow. Then the children in the nearest villagers will be slaughtered." The guard tells Drizella and she gasps. Adrien curses silently in his head.

"And where do I meet my Mother?" Drizella asks.

"The closest village to your home," The guard informs but that is all before he is devoured by black smoke the smoke clears leaving a tree behind.

"Show yourself, Adrien," Drizella said. Adrien is surprised that she knew it was him and walks over to her making him visible to her.

"Drizella, I know you're mad," Adrien says.

"You just turned a guard into a tree. Wait my Mother would never just send one. She would have sent multiple you transformed them all into trees." Drizella spoke realising what Adrien has been doing since she walked away from him.

"Yes, now before you go shouting at me, telling me that there no humanity in me. Just listen for a second. I did this because I knew if you would find out you would want to go back and Gideon would agree. And I knew that if we did return then your mother would sacrifice you for your sister." Adrien tells Drizella. Drizella is surprised. She would never have thought someone would go to all this trouble to keep her alive.

"If what the guard has said is true. Then if we don't surrender by sunset tomorrow then children will be killed." Drizella replied.

"This is going to sound cruel. But hopefully, you understand what I am saying as a whole. I would rather have those children slaughtered and have you safe. And your mother in pain because she can't hurt you to get what she wants." Adrien answers.

"I guess there is some humanity in you after all. But why me?" Drizella asks.

"Why not you, Drizella. There something about you. You show great kindness which I love especially when no one seems to have for me. But you also have this dark side. One that intrigues me." Adrien explained. Drizella smiles briefly no one but Gideon and Adrien seem to have anything nice to say about her.

"Dark side. Why would that intrigue you?" Drizella questions.

"The darker parts of ourselves. The sides that society tell us to suppress. They speak to me. The moment we met I could sense and hear all your dark desires. The moments in your life when you wanted to scream at your mother throw something even dare I say end the one thing in your Mother cares about." Adrien whispers in Drizella's ears.

"The ultimate desires the ones I can never have fulfilled. Otherwise, my heart will be forever tainted. You and Gideon don't want me to fulfil those desires yet you have already told me, you find my desires intriguing." Drizella says.

"What is forbidden is always far more fascinating Drizella. But now tell me what are you going to do. Are you going to do what I expect to tell the others that my sister Charlotte is back or are you and I going to keep this a secret?" Adrien questioned. Drizella thinks for a moment the obvious thing to do was tell the others that's what good part of her thinks. But the darker side wants revenge wants to cause her Mother pain maybe she could leave with the others to another land somewhere her Mother could never find her. But won't Charlotte come after us if we leave?

"If we don't tell them how can be sure that Charlotte won't come after us." Drizella points out.

"I know Charlotte will come after us. That's a given she's a power-hungry woman and needs her head examined thoroughly. But I have a plan what if we imprison her inside an amulet one that would channel her magic to keep her in. We could give the amulet to the Vault. And the Vault will make sure Charlotte can never be free to hurt us." Adrien suggests.

"Is there a Vocalisation spell for it?" Drizella asked.

"I'm not sure I know my better half and his friends have been working on some containing spell. But we might need a specific type of amulet to enchant." Adrien replies.

"Won't the Children of Darkness spellbook have something on amulets and containment spells we could adapt for my magic." Drizella questions.

"Perhaps it will take more time," Adrien says.

"Then we better get started," Drizella replies.

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Now back to Alice, Robin, Rick, Hook and the Queen of Hearts. The group of five have used the magic hat to travel to the Wish Realm. Everything needed to be perfect to draw Gothel out and make her punish for her crimes out. And the group knew exactly what to do they have to anger Gothel in a way that will make her blind and she comes to bring pain to Hook and Alice. The group of five returned to where Alice one lived the tower. But instead of a tall and well-built tower. All that lies there is the rubble of the tower.

"Here we are," Alice announced.

"I never wanted you in the tower, Alice. If I could do things differently I would have never let my pride get in the way." Hook tells Alice.

"It's okay Papa, we're back together again," Alice replies.

"We should hide now. After all, we don't know when Gothel is going to arrive." Robin spoke up.

"A good idea." Queen of Hearts says.

* * *

A couple of hours later Robin Hood Mills, Rick and Queen of Hearts are still hiding as. Alice and Hook wait for Gothel to appear.

"I guess Gothel is too afraid to show up and face the fact her cursed mushroom no longer exists," Alice said hoping that her final attempt would draw her cruel and vindictive mother out!

"I guess not." Hook replied before seconds later Gothel appears emerging from a poof of grey smoke.

"Ah, there nothing like a family reunion." Gothel snarled.

"You finally bother to show up," Alice says.

"I must say, Alice. When I learned about my finest creation destroyed I thought it was a rumour. Until I travelled to Wonderland and discovered. I was wrong how did you break my curse?" Gothel questioned Alice.

"Mother like daughter," Alice replies.

"I guess poisoning your father's heart wasn't enough. To keep you two apart." Gothel spoke.

"Threaten us again Gothel an..." Hook starts to threaten Gothel. But Gothel just holds one of her hands out to Hook chocking him with her magic!

"Papa, let him go," Alice shouts.

"Why would I, daughter when you have just proved that all my best efforts to keep you two apart fail death is the only solution." Gothel answers.

"Gothel, I found a way to be happy without magic let me show you it," Alice said.

"You foolish girl there no such thing as happiness without magic," Gothel tells Alice with a wicked smile knowing that soon the father of her daughter will be dead. Robin still hiding knows it's about time to step in so she whispers under her breathe 'Block'. This comment triggers Robin's Vocalisation magic causing a spark of green light to cover Hook for a moment shielding Hook from Gothel's magic!

"Impossible," Gothel spoke confusedly. While distracted by the sudden immunity Hook has over her magic. Alice runs up to Gothel and quickly pulls out a blade that has a symbol of a heart with a tree inside onto the top. Alice stabs Gothel swiftly in the gut with the blade causing Gothel to scream. The Queen of Hearts, Rick and Robin then quickly come out of hiding.

"We didn't come alone Gothel." Hook said with a smirk. Gothel looks down at the blade being held by Alice that is lodge in her gut. The blade is glowing a bright purple light.

"It's time to pay for your sins flower witch," Rick yelled before Alice moves away from her mother as Alice let go of the blade. The blade vanished in a bright light. Robin, Rick and the Queen of Hearts each throw a potion bottle at Gothel's feet. Each of potion bottles smashes causing a magical wind to manifest in the colour of light green that quickly circles Gothel and then vines burst up from the ground wrap themselves around her arms. Before flying the magic from the potion conjures a replica of the tower Alice lived in the majority of her life with Gothel inside!

* * *

Up in the tower still bleeding from the gut. Gothel who's arms are no longer bound by vines moves her arms to her wound aiming to cast a healing spell. But is shocked to see nothing happens. Seconds later a green poof of smoke comes and goes leaving Robin standing near Gothel.

"Outch that looks like it hurts," Robin commented with a smirk.

"My magic," Gothel replied simply as her gut continues to bleed.

"Let me help you," Robin says before making a gesture with a hand aiming for Gothel's wound. From Robin's hands, a burst of green light is released that reaches Gothel's wound and heals it.

"The blade Alice stabbed me it was cursed," Gothel said with anger.

"Yes, with powerful magic. Blood Magic that could only be used by someone of your bloodline. You gave life to Alice, you and Alice carry the same blood. So, I cursed the knife with some handy Vocalisation Magic to use that mother-daughter connection against you. When Alice stabbed you with the blade it recognised you as her mother. Through your connection, the blade syphoned your magic." Robin explained.

"Alice has my magic I'm mortal." Gothel practically whispered in horror. Robin laughs.

"Mortal yes but Alice having your magic no. You really need to learn to listen to your daughter hag." Robin replies.

"A cursed blade like the one you used could have only syphoned my magic transferred it to my only living blood relation, Alice," Gothel said.

"Under normal circumstances yes. But I possess a different brand of magic a new brand although this magic is new. We've found ways to replicate traditional spells and tweaked them to fit our goals. Now, normally the cursed blade would transfer your magic into Alice. But Alice doesn't want or desire the magic you once possessed. It would just be another constant reminder that you are the mother she never deserved. So, to get around the transfer I added a magical disruptor and diverter. Sending the magic somewhere else." Robin further explained to Gothel. Robin then holds out one of her hands and a poof of smoke comes and goes leaving behind a necklace with a red crystal hanging by a silver chain.

"You infused my magic into an amulet," Gothel replied as she tried to move over and snatch it only for Robin to conjure a fireball with her free hand causing Gothel to stop.

"And before I leave you to rot in this place for your last days. Don't even bother to try and leave this tower I've sealed this place with a barrier with my blood meaning only someone of my bloodline can allow people to enter and leave." Robin says before teleporting out the tower in a poof of green smoke.

* * *

Back outside the tower. Robin appears before the Queen of Hearts, Rick, Alice and Hook.

"You really did inherit your mother's brain," Rick tells Robin.

"And my Father amazing thieving ability," Robin replied.

"Gothel's magic child hand it over." Queen of Hearts spoke almost ordered.

"Fine you're majesty didn't you ever learn patience." Robin snapped before handing the necklace over to the Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts puts the amulet around her neck. The red crystal glows a bright red light for a moment.

"This magic you've contaminated it." Queen of Hearts shouted.

"I'm not stupid you're majesty. I couldn't take any risks with a desperate witch like you. The amulet will only allow the magic to be used to help good and innocent people not to harm people. And if you ever try and reconquer Wonderland or make a move on any other realm. Let's just say you can enjoy eternity inside the amulet." Robin explained to the Queen of Hearts.

"You really are bright for your age girl." Queen of Hearts said before teleporting out in a poof of grey smoke.

"Robin, I and my daughter thank you and we will be forever in your debt." Hook tells Robin.

"I wanted to help Alice. And although this adventure was fun I have to leave with Rick. We need to find our friend Gideon to deal with Charlotte." Robin replied.

"What do you think Pa, now that we're back together and dear old mom is locked up in a tower. Why don't we go with Robin and make some adventures?" Alice asked her father.

"That sounds like an amazing first adventure with your permission Robin," Hook says.

"Sounds like a plan," Robin answered.

End of chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Back at the camp. We have Gideon, Anaya and Nathaniel with Drizella and Adrien. Drizella is looking through the Children of Darkness spellbook.

"Why is it that on the first page the definition of a Child of Darkness is an abomination?" Drizella asks curiously.

"The Dark One was never meant to exist. And when they came to be people already had a fixed view that they were incapable of love and those few Dark Ones that had children. The children were instantly condemned to be incapable of love and performing good deeds by the majority even today. A lot of people still feel the same. By being classed as abominations we are denied Heaven, Hell and the Underworld. When we die our souls go to the Vault." Anaya explained sadly.

"And I thought my Mother was judgemental," Drizella commented.

"The sad part the most of us were forbidden to enter most villages and towns. Forbidden to make friends when we were children out of fear and ignorance." Nathaniel spoke.

"Did people ever try and hurt any of you? And you must have had friends who didn't mind you being a Child of Darkness?" Drizella asked Anaya and Nathaniel. Adrien smirks and Gideon rolls his eyes.

"Knowing our luck four," Gideon says.

"A lot of us were hunted by hunters. Who wanted us dead. And I had a fiance her name was Susan." Nathaniel answers.

"What happened to Susan?" Gideon questioned.

"She was ki...killed by hunters she was carrying my child. I was busy healing sick families. I wasn't there to protect the woman and child I loved. Susan was only a few weeks pregnant." Nathaniel said shedding a few tears.

"We shouldn't have asked." Gideon apologised.

"No, I should have accepted a long time ago that majority of people hate us. Out of irrational fear of what they do not understand." Nathaniel spoke.

"It sounds like none of you really got to live," Drizella said understanding what's it like not to be free. While Nathaniel and the deceased Children of Darkness had little freedom because of the society they were born into. Her lack of freedom was because of how her Mother Lady Tremaine treats her.

"You're a wise girl Drizella. And after today you're going to free from your 'Mother'." Anaya tells Drizella.

"I think you're right Anaya," Drizella replies.

"I have an idea my other half and our siblings. Why don't you focus on waking Daddy dearest since he still isn't awake? While I prepare Drizella to fight her Mother." Adrien suggests. Gideon, Nathaniel and Anaya stare at each other for a moment.

"I guess that's okay. Just be back before soon let's deal with Tremaine. The Vault is already using a lot of magic to give us physical bodies." Anaya said.

"A curfew by dead siblings wow would have imagined that," Adrien replies before disappearing into grey smoke with Drizella.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes after Drizella and Adrien left. Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon are looking through the Children of Darkness spellbook trying to figure out how to wake Rumplestiltskin up.

"We can't recast the spell to enter the Neverworld. The price of the spell was that we could only cast it once." Anaya reminded the boys.

"And only Charlotte herself can wake Pa, up unless true love kiss is used. But that's not possible because of the cursed mushroom." Gideon points out the three of them unaware of the portal that has opened behind them!

"I wouldn't worry about the cursed mushroom anymore." A voice that Gideon instantly recognised said. Gideon turns around to face the source of the voice and runs over to the closing portal. Standing outside the portal is Robin, Rick, Alice and Hook. The portal closed when Gideon reached his friends.

"Robin, Rick, Hook how did you get here?" Gideon asks. Nathaniel and Anaya turn and see the group before walking over to them.

"The Vault sent me to Wonderland. While sending Rick to the Enchanted Forest. But this isn't Hook its Nook." Robin explained.

"NOOK." Both Alice, Hook and Gideon say in unison.

"New Hook." Robin answers.

"Oh, and why don't we have to worry about the cursed mushroom now?" Gideon questions.

"Nobin over here cured the mushroom and reunited me with my Papa," Alice tells Gideon, Nathaniel and Anaya.

"Don't call me, Nobin it's really not cool," Robin spoke.

"Why would anyone want to be cool?" Both Hook and Alice asked making Gideon and Rick laugh.

"Cool is just another term for something good in certain situations. And Giddy, I am now a temporary Seer." Rick informs the group.

"A Seer," Gideon said.

"Yes, and you need to give me the amulet to examine." Robin reminded. Rick signs before taking the amulet off his neck and hands it to Robin.

"Are you happy now. When do we get to kick Charlotte's butt?" Rick asks.

"Charlotte's gone when we woke up Lucy back in the Neverworld. The only one that is asleep is Rumplestiltskin. Whatever Child of Darkness. That is using him to keep a physical anchor in this world is trapped in a cave." Nathaniel commented.

"It settles it then I have to return to Storybrooke," Gideon says.

"We don't know the consequences of you and Adrien being two different realms at the same time. It might not be safe." Anaya speaks up.

"I could go with Giddy. And if anything goes wrong I'll use the hat to bring us back." Rick suggests.

"It looks like we're not needed then," Robin said.

"Actually we need to save a daughter from a madwoman of a mother. We could use some help." Anaya tells Robin, Alice, Rick and Hook.

"You guys should hurry and while you're there check in with the Vault. And ask how are siblings are." Nathaniel requested.

"Sure," Rick answered. Rick picks up the magic hat and uses it to open a portal back to Storybrooke. Gideon and Rick walk through the portal.

End of chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

**Baratta. Jennifer thanks for all the reviews. I hope you get better soon.**

* * *

Chapter 21.

Back over at the caves where Anaya and Nathaniel imprisoned their siblings. Who sided with Charlotte not too long ago. The Child of Darkness that is using Rumplestiltskin as an anchor to this world granting a physical body is sat down in her prison cave. This Child of Darkness is called Katherine and is the daughter of a Dark One whose name was Elijah. Katherine has green eyes and dark red hair. Katherine is just sitting on the floor inside her prison unable to break free even after several attempts using her Dark Magic she is trapped. Just as Katherine is about to close her eyes and rest she notices a little girl aged 9.

"Child." Katherine almost shouted but in a soft tone. The little girl hears Katherine and runs over to the cave. But doesn't enter.

"Why are you in a cave miss?" The little girl asks.

"I was put in here by mean people. That want me nowhere near to see my sister." Katherine answers.

"That's not very nice." The little girl said oblivious to the danger she has placed herself in.

"You wouldn't want me not to see my sister, do you? After all, you're a good girl." Katherine says.

"No. But I don't know how to help and my Mom tells me not to talk to strangers." The little girl answered.

"My name is Katherine and I'm not a stranger. All you have to do is take one of my hands and say I set you free." Katherine tells the little girl. The little girl sighs and holds out one of her hands to Katherine. Katherine takes her hand without hesitation.

"I set you free Katherine." The little girl spoke and seconds later Katherine walks out the cave. The girl tries to pull her hand away from Katherine. But Katherine's grip tightens.

"Sorry sweetie but I have plans and your insurance policy." Katherine chuckled.

* * *

Now, back to Gideon and Rick who have just arrived in the Storybrooke. The hat opened a portal in Granny's diner. As soon as Rick steps out the portal Red and Granny run towards him.

"Richard, thank god you're safe," Red said words can't surprise how happy and relieved to see that her son is fine.

"You almost gave your Mother a heart attack. By being missing so long." Granny tells Rick. Granny would never openly admit that she was scared too.

"Sorry, but the Vault didn't give out parent consent forms." Rick jokes.

"Are you hurt. Where did the Vault send you?" Red almost interrogated.

"I'm fine. The Vault sent me to the Enchanted Forest where I walked through a magical door that sent me to the world that Glinda was banished too. Glinda then gave me a magical compass that led me to a seer. I then used an amulet that traded my werewolf abilities for the ability to see future events." Rick explained.

"You traded your werewolf abilities," Granny shouted.

"But don't worry because as soon as we get what we need from here. And help Drizella. Rick will be a werewolf again." Gideon buts in.

"Drizella whose Drizella," Granny questioned.

"Giddy's girlfriend." Rick teased. Gideon in response playfully nudges Rick.

"You can dream. I need to wake up my Pa." Gideon reminds Rick.

* * *

Gideon and Rick leave the diner, with Rick keeping hold of the hat. The two are walking over to Gideon's house normally Gideon would poof them over. But walking proved to be the right decision because they saw most of the people of Storybrooke trying to recover from being trapped in the Neverworld.

"So, tell me about this Drizella," Rick said.

"They nothing really to tell. We're helping her get rid of her madwoman of a mother." Gideon replied.

"What's the point of going to another realm if you're not going to find someone," Rick says.

"I don't know to wake up all my loves that's a reason to go to another realm." Gideon snapped.

"Sorry." Rick apologised.

"No, it's okay. It's just that I don't think love is in the cards for me. Just look at Nathaniel he lost the love of his life and his unborn child. All he did was heal sick people. On our first day of school, Andi told everyone in our class that when a child is sick or a pets die it's because of me. That was a child who lied. What will older people say." Gideon spoke.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Robin's offer of turning her into a flying monkey hasn't gone anywhere. And screw anyone who says anything bad they opinions don't matter. You're a nice person if it wasn't for you, I would feel like an only child. Also, you and Nathaniel are not the same person you're living different lives. Well, he's a dead man walking but you know what I mean." Rick tells Gideon. Gideon smiles.

"Thanks," Gideon replied. The two have now reached the Gold family home. The two enter Gideon finds his papa lying on the floor. Gideon runs over to Rumple and sits down beside him.

"Go on the curse mushroom doesn't exist any longer its poison is ineffective," Rick says. Gideon nods before placing a kiss on his papa's forehead. A wave of light magic is released and seconds later. Rumple wakes up.

"Hey there Pa," Gideon said. Father and Son stand up.

"Pup you're safe. Where are the others?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Robin is safe with Nathaniel and Anaya who are good Children of Darkness in another realm. But I'm not sure about the others." Gideon told Rumplestiltskin.

"Last time I saw the others was in Gideon's chamber," Rick informs the two.

End of chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Meanwhile over on Lady Tremaine castle. We have Charlotte preparing to go the nearest village. Where children will be slaughtered if her siblings don't surrender to her along with Drizella. Lady Tremaine has just finished giving her guards instructions.

"We're almost prepared," Charlotte tells Lady Tremaine as she finishes carving a wooden staff out of a tree she ordered Lady Tremaine's guards to fetch for her.

"Why do you need a staff?" Lady Tremaine asks.

"Haven't you heard staffs are all the rage this season." A voice Charlotte instantly recognises spoke. Both Lady Tremaine and Charlotte turn around over to the door where they see the little girl aged nine. That was near the caves where Katherine and other Children of Darkness that followed Charlotte were trapped! The little girl is being held up with one hand by the collar of her top.

"Katherine," Charlotte says the deceased nine-year-old girl is simply thrown to one side.

"The one and only sis. I can't believe you thought I'll go out that easily." Katherine replies.

"How did you survive when the others didn't?" Charlotte asked.

"Our charming siblings Nathaniel, Anaya and Gideon didn't have enough time to wake up Rumplestiltskin. At first, I think they used our sacred spellbook to get around the cursed mushroom." Katherine explains.

"But they could only use that spell once. That's the price of the magic being used." Charlotte points out.

"They must have found another way sister because not long after that little girl that is lying dead freed me. Rumplestiltskin started to wake up and I almost returned to my chamber. So, the little girl had to go I used her lifeforce to resurrect me." Katherine tells Charlotte and Lady Tremaine.

"You killed a child so you could live." Lady Tremaine gasped.

"Don't judge Tremaine after all, you're sacrificing your least favourite child. To bring back the only one you loved." Charlotte points out to Lady Tremaine. Katherine laughs briefly.

"I think our siblings want to build a small army to take you on. But they won't be expecting the two of us. And let me guess this magical staff you're creating is not just to channel Dark Magic it's more. I recognised the pattern after all. The spell for the staff is of more my creation but wood from an enchanted tree is not enough you need a substance that is harmful to us." Katherine told Charlotte.

"I need a diamond that is used to create fairy dust. I need one from a mine." Charlotte answers.

"I know where one of those mines lie. It won't be protected the fairies were exiled by the old royal families." Lady Tremaine spoke up.

"You're not useless after all Tremaine," Katherine commented.

"Tell me, Katherine, why are you helping me? Nathaniel, Anaya and Gideon have proven to be quite effective against me?" Charlotte questions.

"You and I were denied similar things. Your Mother Christine forced you to kill your lover Travis to kill the Saviour of your time. I was denied the love of a child. Our siblings won't be a problem. Anaya loves a fight and is very skilled. Nathaniel will avoid confrontation he never wanted to fight. Even when he lost his true love and his child instead of hunting those who did it. Nathaniel just threw himself into his work as a healer and died alone and unhappy. But once the staff is completed they will be powerless against us." Katherine answers.

"Today our battle ends and we will both be happy," Charlotte tells Katherine.

End of chapter 22.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Back to Adrien and Drizella. The two appear over at the entrance to some mines. Drizella conjures a small scroll to her hands.

"I wasn't sure if there were any fairy mines in this realm. I'm glad to see we were wrong." Adrien said.

"There always have been but fairies were exiled centuries ago. I'm not sure if there any diamonds to collect." Drizella replied.

"What else is needed for to create the amulet?" Adrien asks. Drizella opens up the scroll and reads the list in her head before speaking.

"A diamond that holds great light magic otherwise known as a diamond used by fairies to create fairy dust. Along with a symbol of strength and something related to someone that means the most to your victim." Drizella reads out.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do," Adrien says.

"I'm not so sure together I think we can get these easily," Drizella tells Adrien.

"Your Mother and my sister Charlotte won't see what's coming," Adrien spoke.

* * *

Over at the camp, we have Robin examing the half of the amulet Rick used to exchange his werewolf abilities with a seer called Crystal.

"Some of these symbols don't make sense," Robin commented.

"We can help with decoding the symbols," Anaya tells Robin.

"Fine, try your best," Robin answered before handing the amulet over to Anaya. Robin couldn't help but be frustrated that she couldn't understand the symbols.

"Just give me a minute," Anaya says as she takes a moment to collect her thoughts. Anaya then begins to inspect the amulet. Anaya gasps the moment she recognised the symbols. Robin, Alice, Nathaniel and Nook notice.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks.

"This amulet is not the average amulet. It's only meant to exchange abilities and magic if individuals are cursed." Anaya reveals.

"I thought werewolves are cursed," Robin spoke.

"I'm afraid that's not the case anymore. The first Werewolves were humans cursed by a Dark One called Ben. Ben was grieving the loss of his daughter Hope. She was barely a child. Ben's wife Melinda fled their home in the middle of the night with baby Hope to the fairies. Blue wasn't in charge of the faires back then. The fairies killed baby Hope out of fear. They allowed a pack of wolves to rip her to shreds. Ben cursed his wife and her friends to turn into very animal that they used to lead them to the faires and the animals that killed his daughter. The children the first werewolves have weren't cursed in fact they became werewolves by nature every wolf since then being a werewolf is apart of their soul." Nathaniel explained.

"That's sick no child should be punished or killed because of their parents," Nook said.

"Rick exchanging his werewolf abilities was a terrible mistake. If he doesn't regain his werewolf abilities he will die! He has exchanged a part of his very soul and now he has poisoned himself through gaining seer abilities the more he uses the seer abilities the quicker he poisons himself." Nathaniel tells the others.

"We have to find the Seer who tricked him and reverse what the amulet did," Robin spoke up.

"We need to warn Rick and Gideon about this first," Anaya says.

"How we do that?" Nook asks.

"We could try using a looking glass," Alice suggests.

"It will take time," Anaya told everyone present.

End of chapter 23.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Rumplestiltskin, Rick and Gideon appear outside the entrance of Gideon's chamber in a poof of red smoke.

"Who would have thought the ex-Dark One could learn the basics of Vocalisation so soon," Rick said.

"He better at teleporting to one place better than me. I still end up in the wrong place sometimes." Gideon says.

"Teleportation takes time to perfect," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"We just need to check in with the Vault to see if my 'siblings' are okay," Gideon spoke.

"Siblings sounds a bit odd," Rick commented.

"You're telling me. One minute I was an only child than Bae came back to the land of the living. And now it turns out there a dozen Children of Darkness who have lived before me and most of their lives sound horrible to live." Gideon tells his Father and Rick.

"Maybe in Storybrooke, they would have had a better chance," Rick replied. The three then enter Gideon's chamber.

* * *

Upon entering Gideon's chamber. The three return to Meadow pocket realm. The three gasp in horror when they see statues of Emma, Zelena, Hazel, Prue along with Belle!

"HAZEL," Rick screams as he runs over to her.

"Ma," Gideon shouted not long after.

"BELLE," Rumplestiltskin yelled. As he and Gideon ran over to Belle.

"How could this happen?" Rick asks.

"I-I don't know Pa?" Gideon asked his Father.

"It must have been the Vault." Rumplestiltskin answers.

"You are right Rumplestiltskin." The Vault's essence says as it appears in front of the three emerging from a vortex of darkness.

"Free Hazel and the others now," Rick ordered. But the Vault's essence just laughs.

"Be quiet they will only be released once the job is done." The Vault's essence replied.

"What do you mean once the job is done? We defeated Charlotte and her followers." Gideon questioned. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin with one of his hands releases a small wave of Vocalisation magic onto their transformed loved ones.

"No, you haven't if that was the case then all of her followers would be away in their sealed chambers. But Charlotte is still out there and so is Katherine." The Vault's essence explains.

"But we woke everyone up it reversed her spell," Gideon said.

"Charlotte and Katherine are smart. I sense another presence in Charlotte's chamber taking her place. I sense Charlotte's magic put whoever is in her chamber there. Katherine's chamber is empty." The Vault's essence tells the three.

"We have a small group Anaya, Nathaniel, myself, Alice and Nook. I'll explain Nook later. We have Rumplestiltskin, we've already seen the damage Charlotte is capable on her own. Now, she has Katherine we're going to need all the help we can get release them. The power of the Savior, the ex-Evil Queen and Wicked Witch along with one of the founders of Vocalisation Magic and Hazel can help us fight against Charlotte and Katherine." Rick told the Vault's essence as he walks closer to the Vault's essence.

"Please, Anaya and Nathaniel taught me why most Children of Darkness are loyal to each other its because we're deemed as abominations outcasts to all yet. We have a dozen of people standing by us right who are nothing but stone who will do everything in their power to stop Charlotte and Katherine." Gideon spoke up. The Vault's essence remains silent for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Prove it to me." The Vault's essence tells the three.

"How?" The three asked.

"Used the gift you acquired Richard. Show me if by freeing them. You will gain an upper hand to Charlotte and Katherine." The Vault's essence answered.

"I'm not sure how to do that," Rick replies.

"Just try my spell becomes permanent at midnight." The Vault's essence said. Rick signs before placing his hands on each shoulder of the Vault's essence physical body. Rick is then pulled into multiple visions countless all involving with people he loves. As the visions flash in Rick's mind he begins to tremble and blood begins to fall from his eyes and noise!

"RICK," Gideon shouted as he ran over and forcefully removed Rick's hands from the Vault's essence. Rick finds his entire body shaking. Gideon has no choice but to help Rick lie on the ground.

"Giddy try and heal him," Rumplestiltskin instructed. Gideon nodded.

"Just hold on **heal** ," Gideon spoke and by using a verbal command one of his hands begins to shine a gold light. Gideon holds his glowing hand over Rick and lets the magic flow into Rick.

"What did you do to the child? Where did this gift come from?" Rumplestiltskin demanded to know.

"I had the boy acquire the gift to look into the future." The Vault's essence answered.

"R... Robin and your new friends die. Charlotte is reunited with the thing she loves most." Rick chocked out as he coughed out blood.

"Pa, my magic isn't working. Rick's dying I don't know what to do." Gideon cried out.

"The amulet had to be very specific. Take us to Anaya, Nathaniel and the others now." Rumplestiltskin ordered.

"Rick is there a way to save everyone from Charlotte and Katherine?" The Vault's essence asks a dying Rick.

"The pacifist of the Children of Darkness will fight Katherine. Out of fury out of hatred and pain that she has caused. Finally, a wea...weapon forged to restrict to the ruthless will return and be used by a love that is new will cleanse the realm. Only an alliance forged from people belonging to realms stand a chance." Rick whispered becoming weaker. The Vault's essence satisfied with what Rick has provided opened a portal beneath three of them along with the statues sending them back to the camp!

End of chapter 24.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Rumplestiltskin, Gideon and a dying Rick appear of black smoke. Along with the statues of Hazel, Regina, Emma, Zelena and Belle. Robin, Nathaniel and Anaya are shocked to see the statues and Rick about to lose his life!

"RICK," Robin shouts as she runs over to Rick with Anaya and Nathaniel following her.

"The Seer's magic is already poisoning his soul," Nathaniel spoke.

"We need to bring the Seer that tricked him to us," Anaya tells everyone.

"The hat pa the enchanted hat," Gideon says. Rumplestiltskin picks up the hat and uses it's magic to open a small portal focusing completely on bringing the Seer Crystal to them. From the hat a portal in a form of a mini tornado manifests. Crystal is thrown out of the portal and lands are hand on the ground. Before Crystal can react Robin quickly uses her magic causing vines to burst from the ground and wrap around her trapping Crystal.

"This isn't possible. Before I exchanged my Seer abilities. I saw Rick die allowing me to live." Crystal said her clothes covered in the blood of her victims.

"I need help to keep him from dying," Gideon spoke up as Rick's breaths are growing weaker and weaker. Nathaniel uses his dark magic to help delay the poisoning of Rick's soul.

"We need to make the amulet whole," Anaya tells everyone as she using Dark Magic to rip Crystal's half of the amulet off her. Before taking the other half of the amulet Rick's half of the amulet and reunited amulet using her Dark Magic to fuse the two halves back together. Then seconds later a wave of magic in is released from the amulet a light blue colour. The magic of the amulet takes the Seer's abilities from Rick and returns them to Crystal. While returning Rick's werewolf abilities to him saving his life! Rick's condition then becomes stable. Nathaniel and Gideon end their spells.

"Well, now you guys know that I will die for you." Rick weakly joked earning a small slap from Robin.

"Why are there statues?" Robin asks. Before anyone could reply the spell on Emma, Zelena, Regina, Hazel and Belle is lifted making them flesh and blood again.

"Oh, this feels so much better. Robin my flying monkey are you okay?" Zelena asked concerned for her daughter's safety.

"Yes. Right now we're punishing Crystal." Robin answers.

"You should have died sooner." Crystal commented.

"Enough." Hazel barked conjuring her wand and holding it not too far away from Crystal's head.

"Oh, what." Crystal shouted.

"You tricked me and used my werewolf heritage to inflict pain on others. You're nothing but a monster." Rick almost yelled.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm a fairy but that doesn't mean I can't do something. That will make you reflect on your wrongdoings, Crystal." Hazel tells Crystal as she makes a swift gesture with her wand causing Crystal to be devoured by a brown light. When the light fades away all that is left is a small pocket mirror.

"I didn't know you had that in you, sweetie," Rick says as he walks over to Hazel.

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't almost kill yourself," Hazel replied.

"Adrien and Drizella aren't back yet," Gideon spoke up.

* * *

Now back to Adrien and Drizella. The two have just entered the abandoned fairy mines. The mines are considered to be almost infinite. But the two soon discovered that finding a part of mines that actually has diamonds is extremely difficult.

"We checked a dozen caves and there been nothing," Drizella complained.

"There has to be a cave with diamonds otherwise we can't imprison my sister or deal with your sad excuse for a mother," Adrien tells Drizella.

"That's one of the nicest things somebody has called my Mother," Drizella said.

"Well, I haven't come across a word that perfectly defines your Mother," Adrien replied.

"Let me know when you do," Drizella smirked as she turned a corner. She suddenly stops.

"Driz what's wrong?" Adrien asked concerned.

"We found our glass slipper." Drizella answers. Adrien walks closer to her and gasps at the pure beauty of the diamonds shining in dark prisons of stone.

"And this is why you, Drizella team up with me. We get all of the fun." Adrien chuckled before the two enter when Adrien and Drizella enter this part of the mine with diamonds. The diamonds sense Adrien's presence. The diamonds begin to shine brighter radiating a small portion of their light magic. Adrien suddenly finds his skin burning. Adrien lets out a small scream.

"ADRIEN, the magic in the diamonds it has to be reacting to your Dark Magic," Drizella spoke.

"I am literally Dark Magic. We need one of the crystals for the amulet." Adrien replied.

"But if we take one with us it might kill you." Drizella points out.

"I rather die from some small diamond. Than be slaughtered by some resurrected older sister. Who needs her head examined killing her true love to kill the saviour." Adrien answered. Drizella quickly calls for one of the diamonds to appear in one of her hands. The two then quickly teleport out in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Seconds later after Drizella and Adrien disappear Charlotte and Katherine appear in the very spot Drizella and Adrien were moments before.

"We have to hurry. These diamonds are already weakening us." Katherine tells Charlotte.

"Don't worry sister," Charlotte replied she quickly conjured a small enchanted bag and uses telekinesis to rip one of the diamonds out of the walls and make it go into the enchanted bag that suppressed that's diamond magic.

"Before we leave. We need to destroy the rest." Katherine spoke up as she held one of her left hand out. From her left hand, a powerful concentrated beam of Dark Magic in manifesting in red hits the ceiling of the cave and is quickly absorbed by the ceiling and the cave causing all the remaining diamonds to go black.

"Now, one of the only few things that can actually hurt us seriously is gone," Charlotte smirked then two then leave the mines in a poof of red smoke.

End of chapter 25.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Drizella and Adrien appear back at camp through a poof of smoke. The two are shocked to see Regina, Zelena, Emma, Belle and Hazel standing. Upon Adrien and Drizella's return, the diamond senses Gideon, Nathaniel and Anaya's presence and started to radiate more magic. Gideon falls to the ground near Adrien and two end up merging together. Nathaniel and Anaya cling together in pain.

"The diamond we need to neutralize its magic," Anaya shouted as she makes a weak hand gesture trapping the diamond in an enchanted bag that suppresses most of its effects.

"What is it doing to you and my son?" Belle asks concerned.

"Diamonds that are grown in caves for fairies hold some of the purest Light Magic. When it senses our presence it radiates some of its magic to hurt us. We were given physical bodies by the Vault, so it can't hurt us as bad as Gideon. But with Gideon being alive and never exposed to it before it could have killed him." Nathaniel explained.

"He's passed out," Drizella tells everyone.

"He passed out so he could recover faster give him time," Anaya explains.

"Why the hell did you leave camp to get something that could kill Gideon?" Robin shouts.

"My Mother's guards found us if we don't go to the nearest village to my Mother's castle by sunset they will slaughter the children in that village," Drizella confessed everyone gasped.

"That's why The Vault told us that Charlotte wasn't gone," Rumplestiltskin spoke up.

"We thought we could create an imprisonment amulet by using one from your spellbook and changing it to suit my Vocalisation Magic. And take her on alone." Drizella says.

"We need to figure out a way to take her out. And not have any children being killed." Emma said.

"If we take my Mother and her guards out. Then that would just leave Charlotte. She won't stand a chance against us." Drizella answers.

"Let us take a look at the Vocalisation imprisonment spell you came up. And we can see if it would work. While Belle and Rumplestiltskin take care of Gideon." Hazel suggests.

* * *

An hour later. After Gideon collapsed while everyone but Belle and Rumplestiltskin is looking over Drizella's modified spell and trying to come up with a better plan. Gideon is lying on a small conjured bed in a tent with Belle and Rumplestiltskin watching over him. Gideon begins to stir and his parents notice.

"I think he's starting to come around," Belle tells her husband. Gideon's eyes slowly open.

"I don't feel so good," Gideon said rather weakly. He's never felt like this before.

"It's a side effect from diamonds fairy grow and use for fairy dust," Belle explained.

"And here I thought I was lucky not to be allergic to nuts," Gideon says.

"Your magical twin Adrien went to the mines with Drizella to grab a fairy diamond to use against Charlotte," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Remind me to stick away from them. I'm glad to see you guys are okay." Gideon said.

"Right now you need to rest. The diamond has weakened you a lot." Rumplestiltskin tells Gideon.

"Is Drizella and everyone else okay?" Gideon asks.

"They fine," Belle answered.

* * *

Outside the tent, Hazel and Rick are sat on a log. Not too far away from everyone else. Rick is trapped in his own thoughts Hazel noticing this gently places one of her hands on Rick's right leg bringing Rick out of his thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts," Hazel says.

"How about a dollar." Rick joked.

"What's wrong you can't be missing being a Seer," Hazel replied.

"No, let's just say the last visions I had that almost killed me weren't just about us fighting Charlotte," Rick answered looking down at his hands with a whisper he didn't want Nathaniel to hear.

"What do you mean. You can tell me anything what did you see that is so bad?" Hazel asks.

"It's about Nathaniel," Rick revealed.

"You saw Nathaniel's future," Hazel spoke.

"And his past," Rick tells Hazel.

"But Seers can really look into the past it's really uncommon," Hazel said.

"Well, lying Crystal didn't tell me about her gift was strong enough to let me see the past too," Rick answered.

"Whatever you saw of Nathaniel's past is eating away at you. Wolfie, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone anything." Hazel says. Little did the two know that Nathaniel was close to them. Nathaniel has just returned to camp holding a bucket of water. He is standing behind the two and has just heard what Hazel has just said. Nathaniel decided to stay quiet if he alerted them to his presence Rick wouldn't reveal to what is eating him away.

"I saw Nathaniel with a woman they appeared to be his wife or fiance. And she was expecting a child. I saw him leave her at some village to go heal other people. Nathaniel left his fiance or wife Susan with someone called Katherine. Katherine was there when a bunch of savages who claimed to be humans brutally killed Susan and his unborn child with Katherine's help." Rick confessed. Nathaniel shocked at the revelation drops the bucket of water onto the ground causing Rick and Hazel to stand up and turn around to see Nathaniel standing there!

"Katherine killed Susan and my child," Nathaniel shouted.

"Nathaniel." Both Rick and Hazel say in unison.

"Is it true," Nathaniel asked but this time with anger in his voice.

"Nath..." Rick replies but before he can finish his sentence. Nathaniel raises one of his hands towards Rick and with his Dark Magic lifts Rick high off the ground chocking him. Everyone standing in the camp sees this and run over to three!

"NATHANIEL STOP." The adults of the group shout.

"Did Katherine murder my fiance and unborn child Rick. Tell me." Nathaniel screamed.

"Y...Yes." Rick coughed out. Nathaniel just cries out before releases his grip on Rick making Rick fall to the ground.

End of chapter 26.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Just a couple of minutes before Nathaniel, Anaya, Gideon and Drizella are suppose to meet Charlotte and Lady Tremaine at the nearest village to Tremaine's castle. In Lady Tremaine's study. We have Charlotte and Katherine ready to forge the staff Charlotte desires. Lying on a wooden table is a diamond from the mine that is contained in a magic bag that suppresses its power along with the wooden staff.

"When they surrender which I have no doubt they will. We still going to slaughter the children of the village." Katherine said.

"Of course their lives will be used to further power us. But it will also bring back my Mother and Travis. And your Father too if you want." Charlotte answered.

"Glad to hear the children die. Let my Father stay in Hell. I sooner fight another saviour than have him breathing." Katherine says.

"And here I thought you were mother material." Charlotte chuckled.

"When you're denied the one thing you truly have only ever desired anyone else who has it becomes your enemy," Katherine spoke.

"Well, now you have a new life and more power," Charlotte tells Katherine the two then use their magic fuse the diamond and staff together making it whole.

"Time to leave. Katherine declared.

* * *

The time came to face Charlotte has now arrived. Anaya, Nathaniel and Drizella along with a fully recovered Gideon are now ready to leave for the nearest village. The four are still at camp with the others.

"It's time to fight Charlotte and finish her," Nathaniel says.

"I thought you guys have a code," Emma replied.

"We do we need to make her return to her chamber and allow the Vault to punish her correctly," Anaya answered.

"We should come with you," Robin said.

"No, we need you guys to stay here. So that we can lead Charlotte to the mines. The mines will weaken her and then she will have no chance against us." Gideon reminds them.

"Fine just be safe from Drizella's adaption on the imprisonment amulet. We will need more than one diamond to trap her. The other diamonds in the mines will weaken her enough. So that when we use the amulet. Her body will be frozen in time in the amulet meaning her condition will always be as weak as she would be outside trapped in the mines." Emma explained.

"Noted see you soon guys," Gideon spoke before teleporting out in a poof of smoke with Nathaniel, Anaya and Drizella.

* * *

Over at the nearest village to Lady Tremaine's castle. Charlotte and Katherine are standing soon everything will be over the three will get all that they desire. A poof of grey smoke appears and goes leaving Anaya, Nathaniel and Gideon with Drizella standing before Lady Tremaine, Charlotte and Katherine.

"Hey, sis." Gideon snarls.

"Katherine, how are you here?" Anaya demanded.

"I'm not that easy to send back to some chamber," Katherine answered.

"Enough let's end this," Charlotte shouts. As she fires a powerful blast of magic from the staff at Gideon, Nathaniel and Anaya the three a thrown back hard onto the ground.

"OW," Anaya, Gideon and Nathaniel let out in pain.

"Gideon are you okay?" Drizella asks. Gideon, Nathaniel and Anaya help each other stand.

"Fine, big sis over there has brought a new toy," Gideon replies.

"I can't take all the credit Katherine showed me where to find a diamond," Charlotte says.

"Did you ever pick a name for the baby Nathaniel." Katherine taunted. This caused Nathaniel to snap. Nathaniel creates a swift hand gesture. Charlotte got into a fight stance believing he was going to make a move against her. But instead, Katherine is thrown through several trees! Katherine in pain quickly gets to her feet she never saw Nathaniel use magic in an aggressive way before!

"You deal with Charlotte and Tremaine. I have a child killer to deal with." Nathaniel spoke up before vanishing in a poof of grey smoke.

"He's not getting away and neither are you two," Charlotte shouted. Before she could use the staff's magic again Drizella intervenes.

"STAFF," Drizella calls out within seconds the staff just appears in Drizella's hand through a poof of purple smoke. Drizella then uses her magic to destroy the staff it took quite a bit of her strength.

"Who taught you magic." Lady Tremaine demanded. Drizella wasn't supposed to learn magic it gave her daughter something to defend herself with.

"Take a guess," Drizella replied as she conjures a fireball.

"Tremaine, you know what to do," Charlotte tells Lady Tremaine.

"Guards kill all the children." Lady Tremaine ordered. Lady Tremaine's guards' nod begins to go after the children.

"Stop them don't let them hurt the children," Drizella shouts as she throws a fireball at guard throwing him back hard.

"Let's have some sister-brother bonding Giddy." Charlotte chuckles before she makes herself and Gideon disappear in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Nathaniel and Katherine appear in destroyed ruins of a village. Katherine quickly searches the area before looking back at Nathaniel.

"Why did you bring me here?" Katherine asked.

"Does this not remind you of my home village where I and Susan planned to start a family! Where you slaughtered my fiance and unborn child with help!" Nathaniel answered with anger.

"You really still carry the pain of their memory around with you," Katherine said.

"Everyday now, I want two things from you," Nathaniel replies.

"Oh, is that all I," Katherine says before firing a blast of lighting at Nathaniel. Nathaniel acts quickly conjuring a wall of liquid darkness the blocks the attack. The liquid darkness fades away.

"Just because you never saw me fight doesn't mean I don't know how to fight," Nathaniel tells Katherine as he fires a fireball that produces two of its own fireballs. Katherine dodges the first one by teleporting out of the way. But these fireballs aren't the average fireballs they seeker fireballs they always go after their target. When Katherine reappears she is hit by both fireballs. Katherine by the force of the fireballs is thrown hard onto the ground. Katherine struggles to get to her feet as she goes to cast another spell she suddenly finds one of her wrists has a magic band that suppresses her magic!

"My magic," Katherine whispered this couldn't be happening she can't be loosing to Nathaniel who never fought.

"I wanted two things from you. But I realise now you're incapable to feel guilt. I can only exact the revenge which I've been wanting to exact for decades." Nathaniel spoke.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. Even if you thought that killing me will dull your pain." Katherine snapped. She needed to get away from him but how the band neutralises her magic?

"Just now I have imagined countless ways of killing you. I can dangle you from one of these trees and summon a pack of wolves to rip you apart. I can use my magic to force your internal organs shut down. I can rip out your heart." Nathaniel lists his thoughts on the ways he could kill her.

"The Vault has a code for us both in death and life if you do kill me. The Vault will punish you and you don't want that." Katherine points out.

"The Vault can do what the Vault wishes to do to me after I'm finished with you. I know killing you will get me nowhere all it will do is make Susan disappointed with me. So, I'm not going to kill you. What I'm going to do is that I'm going to make you feel the pain and loneliness you've made me feel." Nathaniel replied he then made a hand gesture conjuring a portal behind Katherine.

"You want to send me to Oblivion I'll be lost for all time you can't," Kathrine shouts.

"I wasn't asking your permission enjoy eternity alone," Nathaniel said before using telekinesis to throw Katherine into the portal. The portal then closes.

End of chapter 27.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Gideon and Charlotte appear over at the Wish Realm's version of Rumplestiltskin's castle. Gideon quickly takes in his surroundings. This version of his Pa's castle looks a lot darker than the original castle in the Storybook.

"Pa's castle," Gideon said.

"Not exactly this castle belongs to the Wish Realm's Rumplestiltskin but the people of this realm found him and were able to trap him again. I thought this would be a fitting place in your Father's castle was were the love your Mother and Father share blossomed. This is where I'm going to take your magic kill the people you love and put you a place where all you can do is suffer in eternal pain. Then I'm going to resurrect my mother and the love of my life" Charlotte tells Gideon. Gideon already feels angry how dare Charlotte threaten his loved ones!

"So you were bored all those years alone in your chamber and decided to spy on my parents that's quite sad Charlotte." Gideon snarls.

"What's quite sad is that soon you'll be an orphan because of me." Charlotte chuckled before she throws a fireball at Gideon. Gideon acts quickly and uses his magic to switch places with Charlotte. Charlotte is then hit by her own fireball and is thrown into a wall.

"Nice trick Pa always taught me that," Gideon smirked.

"A few childish tricks won't save you." Charlotte snapped as she uses telekinesis to throw Gideon onto the table.

"Ow," Gideon screams.

"All that magic is wasted on you. Just like the saviour. You're afraid of letting go afraid being me." Charlotte says as she throws Gideon over into another wall.

"I'm not like you," Gideon replied.

"Please don't pretend if there anything we Children of Darkness have. We crave power every time you use magic it makes you happy makes you feel strong." Charlotte responded as she conjuring a fireball. Gideon spots the spinning wheel with straw and an idea pops into his head.

"Transform and restraint," Gideon commands as he makes a gesture over at the spinning wheel. The spinning wheel becomes enchanted and starts to spring straw into gold at a fast speed. The gold string fly's across the room and quickly wraps around Charlotte restraining her. Gideon quickly gets to his feet.

"Still you're holding back." Charlotte sighs before she makes the gold string rot away and makes the spinning wheel crumble into a pile of wood dust. Charlotte then makes the signature hand gesture most practitioners use for their choking spells. Charlotte begins to lift Gideon up into the air while chocking him. While chocking Gideon using her right hand for her chocking spell with her free hand she conjures a black ball of mist Charlotte sends the mist out of the castle and over to the camp.

* * *

Back at the camp Rumplestiltskin and Belle along with Robin, Rick and Hazel couldn't help but be worried Gideon, Nathaniel and Anaya and Drizella have been gone for almost an hour now.

"He's been gone for almost an hour this isn't good," Rick said.

"Rick's right we need to go after them," Robin spoke up.

"The plan is to stay here." Hazel reminded everyone.

"What about you, Belle, Gideon is your son what are your instincts telling you?" Rick asks.

"They have to be trouble," Belle answered.

"I think we are too," Zelena shouts as she points to a black mist that begins circle them. The black mists enter trees causing the trees to shape to warriors that start to attack the group.

"Keep close together," Emma ordered as she threw a blast of light magic at a tree warrior that Charlotte has conjured.

"One of us has to go after Gideon and the others," Robin shouted as throws fireball at a tree warrior. Alice is fighting with a sword right beside her.

"I and Hazel will go," Rick tells the group.

"But Charlotte is too powerful for some wolf in training and fairy." Regina points out.

"We'll be straight back," Hazel replied before opening her wings taking a hold of one of Rick's hands and fly's off.

End of chapter 28.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Gideon feels the air being deprived of his lungs. Charlotte is winning she going to destroy everything he has and make him break a promise to someone new in his life Drizella. Gideon finds his eyelids feeling heavy all he wanted was to close his eyes.

"That's right Giddy close your eyes the sooner you die the better." Charlotte laughed. Hazel and Rick enter the castle through one of the open windows. Hazel makes the two regular size and the two gasp at the sight of Gideon dying. Rick acts quickly he grabs the hand Charlotte is channelling her chocking spell with.

"Funny that's what I was going to stay to you." Rick snarled. Charlotte's head turns slightly to face Rick. Rick uses his free hand to punch her in the face. Charlotte spell ends and Gideon falls to the ground. Charlotte stumbles back Rick punches her a second time. When Rick goes in for a third punch Charlotte reacts quickly throws Rick into a china cabinet with telekinesis.

"Enough," Hazel shouts as she pulls out her wand and fires a blast of powerful light magic at Charlotte stunning her.

"Ow." Charlotte snapped. Rick gets to his feet before running over to Gideon and helping him get to his feet. Hazel walks over to the boys.

"Rick, I think one of your prophecies came true," Gideon says.

"Which one?" Rick asks.

"The one about the pacifist of the Children of Darkness fighting Katherine," Gideon answered.

"Well, our camp has been found and let's just say the forest is attacking us," Hazel said.

"I get to kill three children at the same time." Charlotte cruelly laughs conjuring a fireball.

"You know what sis, I have been holding back. You want to fight fine by me." Gideon spoke as he conjures a sphere of liquid darkness. Charlotte fires her fireball at Gideon. While Gideon fires the sphere of liquid darkness at Charlotte. The fireball and sphere of liquid darkness clash. The liquid darkness extinguishes the fireball before it disappears itself.

"Projecting pure darkness and manipulating its shape and form. Impossible only the most experienced Children of Darkness know this skill." Charlotte gasps.

"The only thing that's impossible is my family tree," Gideon replied before conjuring a blast of Dark Magic throwing Charlotte across the room.

"Got some squid ink something that might actually weaken her?" Rick asks Hazel.

"No, squid ink wouldn't last long enough we need something stronger. Maybe this will work." Hazel answers. Seeing Charlotte about to make another move Hazel quickly fires a powerful light magic spell at Charlotte. Charlotte sees the blast of light magic and fires a blast of dark magic at Hazel's spell. While Gideon fires a blast of magic. Both Hazel's and Gideon's blasts weaken Charlotte keeping her at her knees.

"We need to take her to the mines." Rick reminds his friends.

"On it," Gideon replies the four then teleport out of Rumplestiltskin's castle.

* * *

Back at the camp Zelena, Regina, Emma, Rumplestiltskin along with Belle, Robin, Nook and Alice fighting the tree warriors conjured by Charlotte. The fight seemed to be everlasting the more they destroyed double would be summoned.

"There seems to be no end to them," Belle shouts.

"They will be once the forest is destroyed," Emma replied blasting one of the tree warriors back.

"I should have gone with them," Robin commented as she threw a fireball at one of the tree warriors destroying it. Nook and Alice are fighting a tree warrior with their swords. The tree warrior uses one of its branch-like claws to disarm the two and throw them to one side. Robin blindsided by this throws a fireball at the tree warrior that is planning on killing Nook and Alice. This gives a tree warrior the chance of taking Robin by surprise. This tree warrior stabs Robin through the chest with its claw-like branch!

"MOM," Robin screams.

End of chapter 29.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Back over at the village nearest to Lady Tremaine's castle. Anaya and Drizella are still fighting off Tremaine's guards. Prevent any children being slaughtered to fuel Charlotte's magic.

"We need to finish this up," Anaya shouted.

"You think I've had never guessed my Mother has so many guards," Drizella replied.

"I don't condone killing children Charlotte must have planned this not only to draw them out. Some Children of Darkness use to make sacrifices to enhance their Dark Magic." Anaya says as her magic to immobilize most of the guards.

"You traitor Drizella, you cross me when all I have been trying to do is save your sister Anastasia." Lady Tremaine screamed. This comment makes Drizella snap.

"Enough," Drizella screams as she makes a gesture causing the guards around her to be thrown out of the village with telekinesis. When Lady Tremaine is about to use her wand Drizella calls for it. Drizella snaps the wand with her bare hands.

"My wand." Lady Tremaine said in shock.

"What's the matter, Mother, terrified that for once you're not in control," Drizella smirked.

"You really hate your own sister." Lady Tremaine says.

"I hate what she represents to you. The only daughter you ever cared about." Drizella replies.

"How you disappoint me," Lady Tremaine snarls.

"Right back at you, Mother. Now, I will find a way to bring back, my sister but I will do it without bringing someone pain. And after I bring back Anastasia it is up to her if she wants to see you again. But for now, enjoy your time in your cell." Drizella tells her mother. Drizella than makes a hand gesture while saying the word 'cell' causing Lady Tremaine to disappear in a poof of smoke over in one of her own cells.

"I'm bored right now," Anaya spoke as she casts one final dark spell that sends all the remaining guards back to the remaining empty cells of Lady Tremaine's castle.

* * *

Back over at the camp, Robin has just been brutally attacked by a tree monster. The tree monster that attacked Robin stabbed her through the heart. The tree monster pulled its claws from Robin's chest and Robin falls to the ground. Robin's screams for her Mom echoes through Zelena's minds.

"ROBIN," Zelena screamed as she fires a powerful wave of Dark Magic that destroys all the tree monsters near Robin. Zelena runs over to her daughter.

"M...mom, I'm sorry I let my guide down. I guess wicked doesn't always wins." Robin whispered.

"No, hold on my little witchling," Zelena replies as she holds out a hand over Robin and starts to use magic to heal her daughter. After a minute Robin's deadly wound is healed. Zelena couldn't imagine a life without her daughter in it.

"Thank you, Mom." Robin thanked before getting to her feet.

"What the hell was the blast of magic Mom?" Robin asks.

"You know if and when you become a Mother." Zelena answers.

"That's not a proper answer. If I almost died than that means probably the other prophcey Rick made about the pacifist Child of Darkness fighting Katherine is will happen or has happened. But what about the weapon that was used to restrict the ruthless what could that be?" Robin questions.

"A weapon that was forged to restrict the ruthless. The only thing I could think of is the Dark One dagger but it holds no power now. Since the magic of the Dark One was destroyed. And I don't know if it would do much against Charlotte. She seems pretty hard to kill." Belle spoke up.

"Perhaps not the crystal heart destroyed all the magic of the Dark One but maybe the dagger could theoretically harm a Child of Darkness if there is any residual magic left. That we could enhance." Rumplestiltskin theorised.

"We need to bring the dagger here then," Emma says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gideon, Rick, Hazel and Charlotte appear in a poof of smoke at the fairy mines. The three teens are shocked when they see the diamond crystals are contaminated with Dark Magic.

"The crystals," Gideon shouted upon seeing their state.

"You think I would allow a substance so deadly to me exist." Charlotte chuckled.

"I thought only unstable magic could do this to diamonds," Hazel commented.

"You have much to learn children." Charlotte laughed before she draws more Dark Magic from the diamonds allowing her to throw the three teens back.

"The one thing that can weaken her. She destroyed." Gideon spoke.

"Sorry brother, but I've waited too long to be back to the land of the living to earn more power and bring back the love of my life," Charlotte said.

"I wonder how mad you're true love had to be with you." Rick snarls.

"Guys leave," Gideon tells his friends.

"What are you going to do?" Rick asked.

"We're going to finally find out if my big sis is the strongest or is it me." Gideon answers.

"We can't leave you," Hazel says.

"You don't have a choice," Gideon spoke before making a gesture teleporting his two friends out of the mines.

"So this is it. And here I thought you learned your lesson earlier." Charlotte said.

"Oh, I have this mine is going to define both of us, who lives and who dies. You've threatened my family for the last time." Gideon spoke.

"Time to end this," Charlotte shouts as she fires a blast of powerful Dark Magic towards Gideon. Gideon retaliates by throwing a blast of powerful Dark Magic at Charlotte. The two Children of Darkness magic begins to clash. The two find themselves giving their all. Just as Charlotte's magic is about to overwhelm Gideon's. All Gideon could think about is the threats Charlotte has made against him and his family. This drives Gideon over the edge making him push whatever strength he has left. Gideon finds himself overpowering Charlotte both of their magic causes a small powerful wave of Dark Magic. to throw the two across the mines and destroys the mine!

End of chapter 30.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Drizella, Anaya and Nathaniel return to the camp. The group soon becomes bombarded with questions about the battle.

"What happened?" Rumplestiltskin and Belle asked.

"At the village where we were supposed to meet. We ended up splitting up. I went to fight Katherine alone which lead to me banishing the betraying child murdering cow to oblivion." Nathaniel started to explain.

"Oblivion, I thought portals to Oblivion are extremely hard to conjure," Robin said.

"Well, when it comes to revenge against someone who murders someone close to you. Nothing is too hard to conjure." Nathaniel replied.

"While Nathaniel was fighting Katherine, Charlotte ordered Lady Tremaine's guards to kill the children in the village to gain more dark power. I and Drizella dealt with the guards. While Charlotte took off with Gideon." Anaya further explains.

"In the village, I snapped my Mother's wand and sent her to one of her own cells. Along with her guards." Drizella spoke up.

"So, Katherine and Lady Tremaine have been dealt with. All that leaves is Charlotte and she is alone with Gideon, Hazel and Rick." Zelena says.

"So two of the three prophecies came true. What about the last one?" Regina asked.

"The one about a weapon used to restrict the ruthless will be used by a new love against Charlotte. We have said weapon right here." Belle said as she points to Rumple who summons the Dark One's dagger.

"The Dark One dagger what use is that it's just some relic?" Robin asks.

"Not necessarily it may just be a relic. But its more than that to us, Children of Darkness. The dagger is a symbol of our power our legacy. Although it has no magic it doesn't mean its essence can be channelled with magic and in theory, if channelled by the right person according to the prophcey it could defeat Charlotte send her back to her chamber permanently." Anaya tells the group.

"But how do we know which new love has to use it?" Emma questions.

"I'll use it," Drizella spoke up.

"You," Robin said in slightly rude manner.

"And why not junior witch. We have a connection me and Gideon, we've bonded." Drizella replied slightly irritated.

"It's our best chance," Nathaniel commented. Rumplestiltskin then hands the dagger over to Drizella.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the destroyed mines. We have Hazel and Rick searching through the rubble for Gideon.

"GIDEON," The two teens shout desperately hoping he's alive. Hazel sees a small hand poking through some rubble.

"I think I've found him, Rick," Hazel shouted. Hazel grabs onto the hand and pulls a very badly injured Gideon out from under the rubble.

"I-I think we did it," Gideon said in between small breathes of pain. Rick runs over and supports one side of Gideon while Hazel supports the other. Seconds later over in some ruins of the mines, Charlotte digs herself out of and stumbles to her feet!

"I w...would think again child." Charlotte coughed out.

"Don't you ever give up." Rick snapped.

"Impressive you almost did it maybe you're not as weak as you look." Charlotte taunts while trying to keep her failing balance.

"I guess we ha...have to go again," Gideon replied in a lot of pain.

"No, you're too weak and besides. I have a spell that might finish her." Hazel tells Gideon.

"Wait, I thought fairies aren't really allowed to use offensive spells." Rick points out.

"Just don't tell Blue," Hazel smirked.

"Die," Charlotte screamed trying to conjure a fireball but finds herself too weak. Hazel just uses her wand to fire a small blast of Light Magic. Charlotte struggles to dodge but when she does she smirked.

"Running low on batteries shame." Rick taunted.

"I'll see you around," Charlotte spoke. As she turns to run she finds herself paralysed.

"She can't move." Gideon weakly points out.

"Sorry, Charlotte but the only thing you're going to be seeing is your chamber," Drizella said drawing Gideon's, Hazel's, Rick's and Charlotte attention to her and the group. Drizella then concentrates solely on the dagger calling all her magic. The dagger begins to glow with one swift gesture the dagger releases a wave of light that hits Charlotte. Charlotte screams in pain for a brief moment. The magic released from the dagger and Drizella sends Charlotte's spirit back to her chamber. When the light fades Anastasia's coffin lies there. While Drizella runs over to the coffin. The others run over to Hazel, Rick and Gideon.

"You're badly hurt," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes, let's just say the mines had it worse," Gideon replies. Rumplestiltskin waves one of his hands with his magic heals Gideon.

"Thanks, Pa," Gideon spoke. Before walking over to Drizella. Drizella checks her sister for a pulse and once relieved that her sister has one places her sister back under a preservation spell.

"I've been thinking about your sister's situation," Gideon says.

"I'm not going to stop trying to figure out a way to save her," Drizella responds.

"I'm not implying that if someone said that to be about my Mother or Bae, I would give the same reply. I think there a way to save her. If we heal her body we'll be halfway done." Gideon said.

"Then what?" Drizella questions.

"Her life force is weak but in I think you can change that if you spilt your heart your love for your sister could keep her alive if you're willing to try," Gideon explained.

"Here goes nothing," Drizella spoke as she uses her magic to heal Anastasia's body before ripping her own heat out! Drizella than hands her heart over to Gideon who looks surprised.

"Your heart," Gideon spoke.

"Will you split it for me, Gideon, I don't think I could do it myself knowing it will be painful?" Drizella requests. Gideon nods before splitting Drizella's heart into two. Drizella smiles before inserting one half of her heart in Anastasia's chest before putting the other half in her own chest. Seconds later Anastasia's eyes shoot open.

"Drizzy," Anastasia mumbled.

"Ana," Drizella cried relived at her sister's recovery.

* * *

The time came to leave and everyone returned to the camp. Everyone is saying their goodbyes. Right now, Robin, Alice and Nook are standing in a small circle together.

"I guess this is it then," Robin said.

"I guess it is Nobin," Alice replies.

"Please stop calling me that it's really not cool," Robin complained.

"Why would you want to be cool?" Alice asks.

"Nevermind, I hope that this isn't the last time we meet," Robin tells Alice. Alice smiles it hurts to think that she could possibly never meet Robin again but she decides to think positive.

"I'll see you around Nobin." Alice responds. Robin decides to let it slide.

"I'll see you around too tower girl." Robin smiled before walking away.

All the while Gideon and Drizella are saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you, Gideon, for everything you've done for me," Drizella said.

"No, problem. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't help." Gideon replies.

"I have two things to give you, Gideon the first is this," Drizella says as she conjures a small brown leather bound book filled with blank pages. Drizella hands it to him.

"A blank book," Gideon spoke.

"Remember when you told me about those cell phone things. Well, I had this idea I know different realms have different time hours. So, I enchanted two books so that if we ever want to talk all we have to do is write down what we want to say and it will appear in the other one book. Of course, if you don't want to talk after this I'll under..." Drizella rambles but before she can finish Gideon buts in.

"I would love to talk after this and I will." Gideon interrupted.

"Oh, few I thought it would be really embarrassing if you didn't," Drizella said.

"What was the second thing you wanted to give to me?" Gideon asked.

"I want to tell you that whether one minute you're Gideon or Adrien don't fight you're both and give Adrien some slack yes, he's reckless but he has some humanity hidden somewhere," Drizella told Gideon. Afterwards, the gang open a portal back to Gideon's chamber in the Vault. Once back in the Vault, Anaya and Nathaniel return to their chambers.

* * *

Over at the closed diner, we have Red, Granny and Rick cleaning up. Rick is nervous he has a very important question one he hoped he would get a yes too.

"Mom," Rick says.

"Yes," Red answers.

"I have a question one I'm afraid to ask," Rick replied.

"What have you done now?" Granny asked.

"Nothing really its just that. I've been doing a lot of thinking I want to find my Dad. I need answers. I have questions ones that only he can answer." Rick tells Red and Granny.

"Rick, your father abandoned us. When the three of us were supposed to come back here together he promised to leave his pack. But we never saw him after his brother birthday party the night before we left." Red responds it hurt her that her son wanted to leave Storybrooke to find the man who abandoned them.

"I know but maybe there was a reason one that we don't know about. Mom, I love you and I love Granny too I just want to know more about my Father you guys and Storybrooke are my own. All I'm asking for is three weeks to find my Dad and after the three weeks I'll come straight back home." Rick requests.

"Traveling between realms is difficult how do you plan on getting there and back?" Granny asks.

"The magic hat that I made earlier." Rick answers.

"I think he should do it," Granny spoke up shocking both her granddaughter and great-grandson.

"Excuse me," Red said.

"I may not like his father from what you told me, but he has the right for answers," Granny says.

"You never liked anyone I fancied or loved," Red commented.

"For good reason. But Red, he has to do this." Granny replied.

"Fine but be careful," Red tells Rick. Rick smiles before hugging his mom and great grandma. Rick then runs out of the diner.

* * *

Now back at the farmhouse where Zelena and Robin live. In the kitchen, Robin and Zelena are talking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zelena questions.

"Yes, Mom its been too long since I've seen Roland. And besides we have a week off due to some of the damage caused by Charlotte and to give families some quality time because of Charlotte." Robin answers.

"Fine, but be careful my little monkey," Zelena said.

"I always am and besides I wouldn't miss an opportunity to tease the sheriff over there," Robin replies. Robin then opens a portal with a magic bean and walks through it.

END OF STORY.

* * *

 **Follow up stories:**

 **Look After You - short fluff fanfic.**

 **The rise of the Robin.**

 **Rick's werewolf adventure.**

 **Once upon a time: The Original Fairy.**


End file.
